Good Ol' Days
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time. REWRITE OF MY STORY: Past, Present, Future.
1. A Horrible Mistake

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

**_*Edited and revamped*_**

_**NOTE-**_

_**This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN **__but__** if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one.**_

_**Eventually, all of my older works will be redone.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_.xx._

A Horrible Mistake

Mind numbing boredom had been the reason Kinomoto Sakura was lounging in her boyfriend's apartment on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Everybody else in her life seemed _too_ busy to bother and, since Li Syaoran loved his girlfriend unconditionally, she figured it would be more than okay to crash his place and bother him. Besides, he claimed he was watching movies when she called him not too long ago.

"Times like these you wish there were Clow Cards, hm?" He asked in good nature, flopping down on the sofa beside her. Sakura nodded and put her feet on his lap.

"Exactly. Gosh, I miss running around town, capturing those cards. Some of them were a _pain_ though," Sakura smiled, remembering some of her most treasured memories. "Like Maze."

Syaoran smirked. "But if it weren't for me—"

"If it weren't for _Kaho_," Sakura muttered dryly. "You were half screaming at me for being a chicken."

"But I protected you!"

"From a maze, babe." Sakura winked at him. "You're _such_ a hero. I oughta give you a prize."

Syaoran grabbed her foot and began tickling her. Sakura squealed and tried to swat his hand away but the more she struggled, the harder he tickled. He _loved_ playing around with his girlfriend; though they were nothing short of enemies when they were ten, nine years had given them enough time to blossom their love-hate relationship to a love-more love relationship. He claimed he loved her more, but she generally laughed in his face.

"Syao-_RAN_!" She squealed but he wouldn't stop. He grabbed _both_ feet and began tickling her harder. "I – CAN'T – BREATHE!" Dropping her feet, Syaoran didn't hesitate to lunge and straddle his girlfriend. Her face was pink from laughing so hard and the locks of her bangs came undone from her ponytail. Leaning forward, he pushed them out of her face and they both stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Sakura winked.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Syaoran laughed and rolled off of her, falling off the couch in the process. He lay down on the floor and stared at his ceiling. "BABY! I AM SO BORED!"

"Let's go fly into the clouds and make snow angels up there!"

"Wouldn't the correct term be cloud angel?"

She threw a sofa cushion at his head. "Don't get all technical with me, Li."

"I have to take the liberty of correcting you when you are mistaken, future Li."

Sakura threw another cushion at him which resulted in her boyfriend clutching his sides from his uncontrollably laughter. She was tempted to pull the seat out of the sofa and smother him with it—but at least she wasn't bored witless anymore. Now she was bored and annoyed… she couldn't decide which combination was better.

"Baby," Syaoran called out again.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have sex?"

"We had sex last night." Sakura propped up onto her elbow and glared at him. "And I'm _human_. I can't be the object of your carnal pleasures in such short notice—_I'm_ still sore. Give my womanhood a rest, you horndog."

"Well it would kill some boredom."

Sakura rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the sofa. "How about we go bother Eriol? He's seems rather lonely since Tomoyo left for New York for the launch of her mother's new toy."

Syaoran sat up, giving his girlfriend an incredulous look. "You'd rather bug Hiiragizawa than have _sex_? You have _got_ to be the Mirror Card right now." Sakura smirked and snapped her fingers, the very card he mentioned appearing in her hand.

Syaoran deadpanned. "Okay, alien then. I have no other plausible explanation for this."

"Other than the fact you gave it to me so good I'm sore?"

"Other than that fact. Baby, you are _really_ good for a man's ego, you know that?"

"I know." Laughing, she sat up as Syaoran hauled himself up to a standing position. Grabbing Sakura's hands, Syaoran pulled her up and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

"I love you," leaning forward, he nuzzled her nose, "shall we go bug Hiiragizawa?"

"We shall," she grinned. She kissed his chin before commanding: "THROUGH CARD!"

"God I _love_ having magic," he commented as a portal began to appear to his left. "It saves on gas money."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Take us to Eriol Hiiragizawa's place." Through Card's aura resonated in Syaoran's apartment and, in one step, they were in the darkness of the portal, hurtling through space and time to arrive smack in the middle of Eriol's apartment.

They were greeted by two simultaneous shrieks: Ceroberus and Spinal Sun.

"HOLY SAKURA!" Kero flew backwards and Suppi flew underneath the sofa, cowering in fear. The unexpectedness of Sakura and Syaoran's aura caused Kero and Suppi's pulse to quadruple… that is, if they had real pulses.

"Can you two use the door, like _normal_ people?" Kero inquired, clutching a hand over his chest.

"No," Syaoran smirked. "Normal people don't have two animated stuffed animals greeting them, just so you know."

"Shut up, Li."

"Make me, teddy."

Immediately, Kero and Syaoran were glaring at each other, forehead touching forehead. Suppi crawled out from under the sofa and perched onto Sakura's shoulder, shaking his head in sheer annoyance. Li Syaoran and Ceroberus of the Sun will never change. Ever.

Sakura was the one that broke them out of their staring competition. "Where's Eriol? His aura is _all_ over the place."

Suppi shrugged. "Master locked himself up in his room and said that if we bothered him, we'd be living guardian-cicles."

"If you were guardian-cicles, you wouldn't be living," Syaoran muttered. "But other than Eriol's pathetic attempt to threaten our guardians, Sakura does have a point. What the hell is the guy up to?"

"Let's go up and see," grabbing Syaoran's arm, Sakura dragged him up the steps of Eriol's apartment. Suppi was yelling in their wake.

"BUT MASTER SAID—"

"Your master can kiss my—"

"SYAORAN!"

Kero snickered; loving how the Card Mistress was scolding the brat. The two Guardians of the Sun watched as Sakura opened the door to Eriol's bedroom and dragged her boyfriend in. Suppi flew over and sat down beside Kero. "Think he'll snap at them?"

"He wouldn't dare," Kero rolled his eyes, "Tomoyo taught Sakura well in the art of Eriol. Now, do we have pudding?"

Suppi twitched. "Really…?"

_.xx._

"ERIOL!" Sakura hollered upon entering his bedroom. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Eriol standing in the center of his room with the Clow symbol glowing beneath him. His aura was visible; lashing out across the area of his room. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and murmured _Shield_, awakening the card and using it to protect them.

"What's he doing?" Sakura murmured.

"I have _no_ idea," Syaoran replied. A tentacle shaped string of Eriol's aura lashed at their shield and repeatedly tried to attack them. Syaoran's grip on Sakura's hand tightened and her heart began racing, unsure of what to expect.

"Eriol!" Syaoran called this time but he wouldn't reply. He looked down at his girlfriend. "He's not in a state of consciousness right now. I don't know what he's doing…"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Should we go…?"

"No," Syaoran whispered. "If I learned anything from the Elders, it's that when in the middle of a magical transgression, one should not be interrupted."

"That's the first time you spoke about the Elders without tacking _assholes_ or _they ruined my life_ onto it."

Syaoran winked at her. "_Granted_, in the process of learning this lesson, they were assholes that ruined my life."

Sakura ended up giggling. "Smart ass." They turned their attention back to the reincarnation of Clow Reed and noted that his aura was getting stronger. In a burst of light, something shot out from the Clow insignia in the ground and hovered in front of Eriol. Sakura squinted, trying to make out what it was.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"A floating ball of light?"

"Shut up."

The light morphed into a rectangular shape and glowed a bright blue before losing the energy of the light. Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widened when they saw a mirror image of _their_ Windy Card, but instead of _Sakura_ or _Clow_ written across the top (as Sakura's cards were designed after she transformed them), _Eriol_ was emblazoned on it.

"Is that an _Eriol_ Card?" Syaoran asked, his voice hardly audible.

Sakura nodded. "Do we… laugh or… appreciate what he's doing…?"

"We can do both?"

Sakura chose to ignore her boyfriend. "But why's he creating _Eriol_ cards? Didn't we have enough tragedy with Clow's cards and _my_ cards?"

"Maybe he heard our silent cries of helplessness earlier when we wanted the Clow Cards again, to chase around?"

"He might be smart, but I doubt he's _that_ smart."

"I resent that." Sakura and Syaoran jumped seeing Eriol smirking at them, holding the card in his hands. They were too engrossed in their discussion that they hadn't realized that his aura had subsided and he wasn't in his state of suspended animation.

"What the hell are you doing?" Syaoran asked before quietly murmuring _return_. The Shield Card's aura shot into Syaoran, signalling that it was not active any longer. Eriol shrugged at Syaoran's question.

"Creating cards of my own. I thought I'd experiment and try to make a few; so far I have Earthy, Watery and," he held up the card in his hands. "Windy."

Syaoran pouted. "That's not fair then. If there's Sakura Cards and Eriol Cards, why the hell can't I have Syaoran Cards?"

"Because when both of your asses get married, your cards will immediately become _Li_ Cards." Eriol rolled his eyes. "How whiney can you get my cute little descendant?"

"Shut up, old man." Syaoran barked resulting in Eriol snickering.

Sakura put her arms on her hips. "Are you sure this is safe, Eriol?"

"Absolutely."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I don't know about this…"

"It's perfectly safe," Eriol repeated. "I usually make one card a day; I don't have enough energy to produce more than that." He paused, his eyes widening. "Maybe you two can help me!"

Syaoran took a step back. "No! Oh no, no, no, no, no. You're twisted and you're _not_ getting us involved in this little scheme of yours. Sleep tonight and when you wake up, you can make the Fiery Card or something."

Eriol, this time, pouted. "Come _on_! All you two have to do is release your auras and lend me your energies. It'll take only _ten_ minutes. _Fifteen_ tops."

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other. "I don't know about this…" Syaoran murmured. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_You_ were the one that was bored. This gives us something to do, Syaoran."

Eriol butt in. "_Please_?"

Sighing in defeat, Syaoran caved in. "_Fine_, but only this once." He grumbled, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist and releasing his green aura. "I swear I'm gonna go to hell for this." He ignored the look of incredulousness Eriol shot at him. Sakura, at that moment, began releasing her aura and immediately the glows of her pink and Syaoran's green began dancing together.

"Masters of Time," Eriol began in a strong and commanding voice. "Lend me your knowledge; Create what once was Mine; Give it the voice which I command…"

Sakura felt a warm sensation crawling up her body and clamped her eyes shut.

"Clow Reed of the past-"

Syaoran began glowing.

"Eriol of tomorrow-"

Sakura felt a horrible shiver run up her spine before she snapped her eyes wide open. "ERIOL! STOP!"

Syaoran gripped his chest, an unbearable pain shooting into his heart as Sakura, in dread, saw a ball of light shoot out from her boyfriend. "STOP IT!" She shrieked again before a ball of light flew out from her.

Their cards.

Eriol's eyes widened. "I RETRACT!" He roared. "I RETRACT MY INCANTATION!"

Eight more balls of light shot out from both Masters and disappeared before all settled down once more. Syaoran was sitting on the floor, breathing heavily and Sakura crashed down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Baby?" She murmured. "Baby, are you okay?"

Syaoran nodded before shooting a snaring glare at his _cousin_. "WHAT the FUCK was that? WHERE ARE OUR CARDS?"

Eriol gulped. "I… that wasn't… I mean…"

Sakura gave him a look that silenced him immediately. Closing her eyes, she sensed Windy's aura to be intact and called upon her. The Wind Goddess billowed in like a hurricane and settled in front of her masters. "Yes?" Her voice was coppery.

"Which ones are gone… and where?" Sakura whispered. Windy, who also was the leader of the rest of the Sakura Cards, closed her eyes and a light gale filled the room. Within two seconds, she opened them once more and delivered what she knew.

"Thunder, Maze, Loop, Rain, and Wood have gone eight years into the past, Masters." She revealed. "Arrow, Twin, Sword, Big, and Silent are eight years into the future. It seems," Windy cast a glance to Eriol, "When Master Eriol was commanding the powers of Clow of the Past and Eriol of the Future, the ten cards that were released split in both directions of time."

Sakura groaned. "Oh man. Thank you, Windy."

"Anytime, Mistress." And the spirit morphed back into her card form and shot into Sakura. Syaoran, who had gotten over his moment of pain, glared at Eriol.

"_Seriously_?"

Eriol blushed in embarrassment. "I… don't… I mean…"

Sakura sighed. "What's done is done. You," she pointed at Syaoran, "jinxed us!"

"You were complaining how you wanted to hunt the cards as well!"

"I didn't mean it! Besides, if you didn't say it, I wouldn't have wished it!"

Eriol rubbed his temples. "The more time you waste, the more damage will be done. _Go_ get your _cards_."

Syaoran scowled. "Right. And you are going to have to explain to Yue, Ruby, Kero and Suppi where the _hell_ we are and why the _hell_ ten of our cards are missing, understood? While you're at it, call Touya and tell him his sister is running around Time."

Sakura wanted to laugh. It was amusing, and sometimes scary, to think that her boyfriend and her brother get along. After _years_ of animosity.

Eriol seemed afraid. "I… will… just go? Before the past changes so much I end up dating Ruby instead of Tomoyo?"

"As _much_ as I'd love seeing you suffer," Sakura muttered as Syaoran commanded Through, Time, and Return to create a portal, "I can't do that to Tomoyo. Now, you _better_ not create any more Eriol Cards while we're gone."

Eriol nodded, sheepishly. "Just... don't change anything in either times. Who knows what the consequences might be."

"We won't," Syaoran murmured. With one last glance at Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran stepped into the portal and it sizzled, disappearing as soon as they stepped in. Falling down to the ground, Eriol rubbed his face in his hands.

_What have I done?_

_.xx._


	2. Into the Past

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

**_*Edited and revamped*_**

**_NOTE-  
_**

_**This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN **__but__** if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one.**_

_**Eventually, all of my older works will be redone.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_.xx._

Into the Past

A typical routine was underway at the Kinomoto residence; a quaint corner home in a quiet little neighbourhood in Tomoeda, Japan. Archeologist and University Professor, Fujitaka could only smile as he flipped a pancake, hearing his little girl wake up.

"HOEEEEEEE! I AM SO GOING TO BE LATE!"

Within a matter of _minutes_, his daughter Sakura ran down the stairs while yanking a comb through her hair. Like every morning, he held a plate out to her and she merely grabbed the pancake, shoved it into her mouth, and went to put her roller blades on. Her older brother, Touya, peeked over his morning newspaper to watch her.

"Don't you _ever_ get the hint that maybe—just **maybe**, you just invest in about five more alarm clocks?"

"Shut up, Onii-chan."

"Right back at you, kaijuu."

"I am _not_ a monster, idiot!"

Touya twitched. "Dad! Sakura called me an idiot!"

His eleven year old sister put her hands on her hips, standing up. "You're _how_ old and still tattling on me? Grow up, _old man_." With a final wink to her brother and a kiss blown to her father, Kinomoto Sakura jetted out of her house, hoping to make it to her school before the warning bell rang. Touya could only watch the wake she left.

"Can we _please_ invest in five more alarm clocks for her?"

Throwing his head back, Fujitaka laughed.

_.xx._

Trying to break her own record, Sakura managed to dodge traffic, wind through posts and pylons, jump over a giant rock, and pull a very impressive Uey. Her eyes were trained on the clock tower that was erected from the top of their school. _Five more minutes_. Narrowing her eyes, she focused _all_ her energy to arriving at her destination in record time. _I'm not the Card Mistress for nothing. _

And then it hit her.

_Card miss… Man I __**SUCK**__. _Inhaling deeply, she clutched the key pendant around her neck and glanced around to see if anybody was there.

Nobody.

"Key concealing the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. By our contract, I, Sakura command you! RELEASE!" And as always, the tiny key which was always strung around her neck transformed into a magnificent staff. Clutching the staff, Sakura channeled her powers. "DASH CARD!"

Immediately, the tiny creature was released from its sealed form and shot into Sakura. Feeling a new wave of energy, she began skating towards school once more. Inwardly, she squealed. _I am so smart_!

_.xx._

"You made it before final bell," Tomoyo commended as Sakura stuffed her skates into her locker. Grinning broadly, Sakura tapped the pendant around her neck.

"Dash." She winked.

Tomoyo blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"_Whoa…_"

Sakura nodded glad that she was able to blow away her best friend with that little revelation. As per usual, Tomoyo followed Sakura with a camcorder and Sakura tried to dodge her futile attempts. Laughing, and not watching where she was going, she collided face first into her _enemy_, Li Syaoran.

"Li!" Sakura squeaked, stumbling back a bit. "I am _so_ sorry!"

Tomoyo was about to spontaneously combust. _THIS IS SO PERFECT!_ She had her camcorder trained onto the two _cuties_ (as she so gladly dubbed them) standing before her. Syaoran Li had his classic scowl permanently etched onto his face and didn't so much as flinch when Sakura bumped into him.

"Whatever, Kinomto." He muttered. "Just watch where you're going."

Sakura blushed. "I will. Say! Have you sensed anything as of yet?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure if _I_ did, you would too."

Sakura's eyes widened before she realized the stupidity behind her question. Smiling sheepishly, she shrugged. "Yeah well, you never know. You're a lot more trained than I am, Li."

"Yes. I am."

_That was cold,_ Sakura thought sadly. Trying to cheer up, she plastered a giant grin onto her face. "So! Who are you cabin-bunking with on our Spring Break trip?" It was mid-April and the fourth-grade classes were all headed to a recreational park for a camping trip. Sakura had already signed up to cabin-bunk with Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko and, thankfully, had received what she picked.

Syaoran's eyes flickered to Tomoyo's camcorder. _Does that thing __**ever**__ run out of batteries?_ He turned his attention back to the Card Mistress. "Hiiragizawa and Yamazaki."

"But you can take up to five people per cabin!"

"And we were the remaining three left. I have to go now, bye." Without even a look back, Syaoran hurried off. Sakura's face fell as she watched him walk away.

"Okay," she murmured. "Bye…"

Tomoyo wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "Chin up, Sakura. He's just a meanie."

"I suppose. Let's go to class."

_.xx._

Touching down in the middle of Penguin Park, the Guardians of the Cards looked around and tried to digest their present location. Exuding a long sigh, Sakura was hit with a wave of nostalgia when she saw the sprouts of trees and fledgling bushes that circled the perimeter of the park.

"_These_ were the days, eh?" She nudged Syaoran who nodded.

"Tell me about it. _Damn_, I can sense _every_ single aura in this time period. In fact I can sense _us_ too."

Sakura giggled. "I would expect that; I doubt that us in this time have a clue on how to mask our auras." She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist. "I can't wait to see us! You were _so_ cute as a little boy."

Syaoran laughed. "I'm _still_ cute, Sakura."

"That's debatable."

"Shut up," he playfully shoved her. "So, miss smarty-pants, come up with a plan on how we get _our_ cards back without fucking up the balance of time?"

Sakura crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. "Good question, but a better question is which cards are remaining for the Sakura and Syaoran in _this_ time to capture?"

"Well, there's this handy thing that I learned when I was in Hong Kong last year," Syaoran grinned. "I'm able to tell which _Clow_ cards are remaining to be captured, although I was kind of annoyed that I learned this trick _eons_ after we transformed your cards but hey, guess what? It's coming in handy, baby!"

Sakura raised both eyebrows. "Seriously? The Elders _taught_ you that?"

"Don't hate, it's gonna help us answer your "better" question." Syaoran playfully glared and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Alright hot-shot, get to locating. I'm gonna go swing and watch you do your manly Li stuff."

Walking over to the swings, Sakura sat down and ushered for her boyfriend to continue. Rolling his eyes, Syaoran took a deep breath and held his palms out in front of him. "Stars which command the ancient spin, give me power from within. Clow which need be captured tonight, reveal thy form, hear my plight. SHOW YOURSELF!"

Sakura watched in awe as the distinct shape of five cards came into view. Hopping off of the swing, she jogged over to where Syaoran was performing his cool magic trick. "No way," she breathed as he watched in shock.

They glanced at each other and back at the five images. Sakura grinned, stupidly. "They're the same five cards that we lost in this time! Coincidence?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I doubt that. Alright, we answered your question, now, can we make a plan?"

Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Already on it, baby. Come on," grabbing his wrist, she began tugging him to follow her, "we have an elementary school to invade!"

Syaoran blinked. "… _what_? What are you _doing_?"

_.xx._

"What was that?" Sakura whispered, a wave of an unknown aura hitting her like a sack of potatoes. Syaoran body stiffened as he, too, sensed the magic that Sakura just did. He turned around.

"Did you sense that?"

Sakura nodded, dumbly. Syaoran frowned. "What could it be?"

Sakura shrugged. "I… it wasn't our cards."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, it wasn't. It felt like a person; unknown, but familiar."

"Right," Sakura agreed. "I don't think I've felt this aura before but I have. Somehow. How do we go and see what it is?" She ushered to Terada-sensei giving them a lesson on circles and Pi. "We can't just get up and run away."

Syaoran nodded. "Right. We'll check it out after school—" he cut himself off as two _VERY_ familiar looking characters breezed into the room, smiling broadly. He glanced back at Sakura who shrugged. She looked over at Tomoyo and sweat dropped, seeing that her best friend had pulled out her camcorder.

_Go figure, Tomoyo_.

"Oh? Hello?" Yoshiyuki Terada stopped writing on the board and looked over to the two young-adults that strolled into his classroom. "How may I help you?"

The girl who had long auburn hair and striking green eyes (Syaoran observed her eyes to be just like Sakura's) smiled. "Sorry to intrude, the secretary said that it would be best if I came and spoke to you personally. I hope you don't mind, Terada-sensei." She bowed and the man standing behind her had his arms crossed, donning a rather familiar scowl.

"No, no, it's quite alright. What is it you require?"

"My name's Ying Fa and this," she pointed at the man behind her, "is Xiao Lang."

Syaoran's soul froze. _Xiao… what?_

"There was a letter sent to my younger cousin's home saying that the fourth-grade classes are going on a camping trip and needed chaperons? I was hoping that you'd accept the both of us as last minute applicants." Ying Fa spoke eloquently. "We brought our background and police checks if you need and we're already packed. Hopefully you'll say yes—I'm trying to bank as many community hours so that when I apply to Med School, they'll be applicable."

The entire class watched in awe. Terada was surprised _and_ amused. "Well," he looked around at his classroom, "since you already have the background and pol—" before he finished, Xiao Lang pulled out a roll of papers from his back pocket. Somebody in the classroom sighed, _loudly_.

He handed the roll to Ying Fa who passed it to Terada. Looking around the room, Xiao Lang saw the faces of four _very_ familiar children: Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, and Hiiragizawa Eriol. He nudged the girl beside him and ushered to the classroom. Syaoran saw that the grin on her face widened.

"Well, I can't say no to two eager participants," Terada finally declared. "We're departing tomorrow morning, 8 am sharp. Be there?"

"Or we'll be square," Ying Fa laughed. "Got it, Terada-sensei. See you tomorrow. Bye young'ins!" She waved at the classroom before dragging Xiao Lang out. It took the classroom a good five minutes to digest what happened before settling back down to why the heck 3.14 was pi.

Syaoran looked back at Sakura. "Something's up with those two."

Sakura nodded. "I agree."

_.xx._

"Ying Fa? Xiao Lang? Could you _be_ any less creative?" 'Xiao Lang' commented as he and his girlfriend exited the elementary school. "Did you forget young-me knows Chinese."

Sakura laughed, looping her arm around Syaoran's waist. "I know. But come _on_, haven't you ever thought of how stupid we were as little kids? We can now push them in the right direction and have them realize what we realized a lot sooner."

"And that's not messing with the essence of time, babe?"

"Nope. And if it gets _too_ out of hand, we use the Time and Erase card to make them forget _any_ of you and I ever happened. Deal?" Sakura grinned up at him, her eyes shining with raw excitement. Dipping his head down, he placed a chaste peck on her lips.

"Deal. Now two questions: how did you know it was Spring Break time and _where_ do we stay tonight?"

Sakura laughed. "Like how I said, my younger cousin got a letter in the mail asking for chaperons last week and, if time serves correct, we're eight years into the past to _date_ so the Spring Break trip should start tomorrow. I was right."

"You're smarter than I give you credit for."

Sakura sucker punched him. "And as for staying somewhere tonight, we're _magicians_ Syaoran. Have Create give us a nice tree house to sleep in tonight and make us food. Honestly, you'd think you learned a thing or two after all this run-around-town-to-stop-mass-destruction that we did as kids."

"I leave the thinking to you." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Evidently. _Now_, what do we do right **now**?"

Syaoran grinned. "How about we go out for dinner? Fancy, candle-lit, just you and me."

"Sounds perfect."

_.xx._


	3. Ahoy, Spring Break!

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

_***Edited and revamped***_

_**NOTE-**_

_**This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN **__but__** if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one.**_

_**Eventually, all of my older works will be redone.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_.xx._

Ahoy, Spring Break!

Sakura and Syaoran of the future were headed to the elementary school the next morning, bickering about who captured the Light and Dark cards. Syaoran stated that it was his awesome skill that had sealed the cards, but Sakura had no shame in reminding him that he had succumbed to the darkness, along with everybody else.

"Give me _some_ glory, will you?" Syaoran pouted. Sakura laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You managed to get Time and _he_ is one of my favourites."

Sakura's comment made Syaoran puff his chest out in pride. They arrived at the school and noticed the school busses ready for departure. With their backpacks slung over their backs (courtesy of the Create), Sakura and Syaoran broke into a sprint to make it to Terada-sensei in time. A wave of green hit Sakura and Syaoran like a bag of bricks, and they instantly knew that mini-Syaoran was somewhere nearby.

"He _will_ figure it out before anybody else," future-Syaoran murmured to his girlfriend as they slowed to a halt.

"Bias much?"

"Hey," Syaoran smirked, "you gotta appreciate young talent when you see it."

"What talent?" Sakura winked playfully and scooted away before Syaoran could make a witty remark. Crossing his arms and shaking his head, he decided to stay where he was as Sakura exchanged a few words with Yoshiyuki Terada. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ming Ping, one of the chaperons of the school trip. Syaoran wanted to shake in laughter—he had a _huge_ crush on Ming when he was younger…

His eyes drifted over to mini-Syaoran. _This oughta prove to be interesting._

_.xx._

Mini-Syaoran kept his eyes trained on _Xiao Lang_ and _Ying Fa_. He knew that Sakura was oblivious to their auras but he was not—he was trained by the legendary Li Clan. Furrowing his eyebrows, he watched as Xiao Lang stood idly by, waiting for Ying Fa to return from speaking with Terada-sensei.

His senses diverted when he felt Sakura's aura approach. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his companion stare at the two new chaperons.

"Feel it?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"No, but I have a strange feeling. Why," Sakura glanced at him, "do you feel something?"

Syaoran looked away from her and back at the two adults. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah. I sense something, I just can't tell if it's good or bad."

Without warning, out of Sakura's backpack, Kero popped out. Syaoran jumped back slightly before glaring at the animated teddy bear. "Really?"

"Be quiet, kid," Kero twitched, "I still don't like you _but_ I have to admit that you're right about their auras." All three of them trailed their gaze to Ying Fa and Xiao Lang. "It's distinct… but I can't tell if it's good or bad."

"We'll find out now, won't we?" Syaoran murmured as he turned away from Sakura and Kero and walked off. Sakura glanced at her guardian poking his head out of her backpack.

"Expect the unexpected?" She asked.

"You betchya."

_.xx._

The busses were departing in half an hour so future-Sakura and future-Syaoran decided to head into the cafeteria to have some ice cream. They were not oblivious to the fact that their counterparts, as well as Tomoyo and Eriol, were a few steps behind them. Future-Sakura grinned up at Syaoran who, conspicuously, put a finger to his lips, indicating her to be hush hush.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Eriol stated. "Wanna get me an ice cream, Sakura?"

"Buy it yourself. Peeing does not require ample amount of time." Mini-Syaoran snarled. Eriol raised both eyebrows and Tomoyo had her camcorder zoomed in on the bickering duo. Sakura merely shook her head; Eriol and Syaoran arguing was a daily routine.

"Art thou jealous, my cute little descendant?"

"I'm not yours," Syaoran growled, "and neither am I cute or little."

"I beg to differ," Tomoyo called out from behind the camera. "You're adorable."

Sakura nodded in agreement and Syaoran, against his free will, blushed. Future-Sakura and Syaoran wanted to burst into laughter; they distinctly remembered the argument that they were listening to right then. It felt like only yesterday but in actuality, it was _years_ ago.

Good ol' days.

"He didn't deny being jealous," Tomoyo quipped and Syaoran blushed. Future-Sakura nudged her boyfriend and they both moved out of the hallway; the desire to laugh was just _too_ great. When the quartet left the vicinity, Sakura and Syaoran burst into loud and obnoxious laughter.

"I won't survive our trip here," Syaoran wiped a tear from his eye, "I am _so_ embarrassed _for_ us!"

"Tell me about it," Sakura held onto her sides. "I'm going to be way too distracted to capture any cards."

"Our biggest mission yet," Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders, "trying not to laugh at ourselves."

"Near impossible." Sakura nodded with deadly earnest.

"_Mission_ impossible!"

_.xx._

Boarding the busses, the chaperones were split between the front and the back of the bus. Sakura and Syaoran landed seats an the back and Ming Ping and Miyuki Hung had seats at the front. The fifth and final chaperon, Kaoru Miyagi, sat in the middle, beside Terada-sensei.

"READY FOR SCHOOL BUS SONGS?!" Somebody roared from the front. Mini-Syaoran cringed.

"We all **know** the wheels on the bus go round and round, all the way to town. Must we sing it for the next hour or so?"

Eriol nodded in agreement. "And how can there be beers on the wall. Aren't we a little too _young_ for _beers_ on the wall?"

Tomoyo had an evil smirk on her face. "How about—_this is the song that never ends_!"

Syaoran and Eriol groaned in simultaneous annoyance. Future-Sakura joined in with the singing and future-Syaoran managed to pass out cold, his head resting on his girlfriend's shoulder. Tomoyo, although singing her brains out, managed to witness the moment of awesome cuteness and whirled her camcorder onto _Xiao Lang_ and _Ying Fa_. She secretly hoped that when Sakura and Syaoran grew up, they could be as cute as the couple on the bus.

_.xx._

_Eight Years in the Future_

Eriol was on the receiving end of five Li Syaoran-esque death glares: one from Ceroberus, in his beast form, one from Spinal Sun, also in beast mode, one from Yue Moon, in guardian form, one from Ruby Moon, also in guardian form, and the scariest one of all: Touya Kinomoto, who was the most ferocious in _brother_ mode.

"You did **what**?" Yue repeated in a deadly whisper. Eriol seemed to cower but none of the angry members of the soon to be Destroy-Eriol team seemed to care. Touya was making weird growling noises, as well.

"I created… an Eriol card and… sent… Sakura and Syaoran in a wild goose chase through time?"

Touya, within the blink of an eye, caught Eriol by the collar. "You're supposed to be Clow-fucking-Reed. How do you screw up and send _my_ sister surfing through _time_?!"

"Eight of her cards disappeared!" Eriol defended as he tried to pry Touya off of him. "Four in the future, four in the past!"

"I'll be scattering your body parts through time," Touya pushed off of Eriol. "Four parts in the future, four in the past. How does that sound?"

"I'll help," Ceroberus piped. "I'll tear that head off of his body _so_ fast…" His threat lingered.

"Doesn't _anybody_ care that I'm Clow Reed reincarnated?"

A chorus of _no_ resonated through Eriol's apartment and he could only cower even _more_ in fear. He screwed up royally and now he was about to face the wrath that he normally laughed at Syaoran for facing: angry friends and family members. Especially Touya.

"Can't we go after them?" Ruby moon inquired, floating in midair, her legs and arms crossed. "We're the four Guardians of the Clow; we _must_ be able to be capable of _something_."

"Unfortunately, no." Spinal Sun growled in a deep croaky voice. "Even if we are the Guardians of the Clow, Sakura and Syaoran went through time with a _Sakura_ card—more than one, to be truthful. Time, Through, and Return were transformed and are under the command of Sakura. Not Clow."

"So we can't go after them?" Touya wailed. Yue shook his head, sadly.

Eriol went on a whim and tried to suggest making his version of Time, Through and Return. His suggestion was rewarded with a painful punch aimed at his jaw courtesy of Touya.

"Who knows if you _somehow_ manage to make _more_ of their cards disappear!" Touya snarled. "No means no."

Eriol nursed his jaw but knew better than to argue against them. The Guardians were one story, Touya was something else altogether.

_.xx._

_Eight Years to the Past_

"The resort is just like how it is in our time," Future-Sakura whispered to Syaoran. He nodded, his arms crossed behind his head. Sakura was looking around, trying to take in her surroundings—the resort that they were staying in for the week, Forest Grove Grounds, was exactly the same as it ever had been. Granted they _were_ in the past, so it wasn't changed, per say, but from what Sakura could remember it wasn't any different from _her_ time.

Syaoran stood and watched Sakura watch her surroundings. He heard some of the kids bickering so as he turned to tell them to calm down, Ming Ping bumped right into him. Syaoran staggered backwards, into Sakura, who went falling face first to the ground.

Mini-Sakura and Tomoyo ran towards her. "Ying Fa!" Sakura squeaked. "Are you okay?!"

Future-Syaoran was glaring at Ming. "Can you _watch_ where you're walking?"

"Hey man," mini-Syaoran called. "Don't be so rude."

"You," future-Syaoran pointed, "shut up." He was so happy Terada-sensei was still getting kids off of the bus. "You," he pointed to Ming who was evidently trying to look _seductive_ for Syaoran, "watch where the hell you're going." Turning around, he saw that his girlfriend had already stood up—her elbow, however, was scraped.

It took all of Syaoran's will power to not explode in anger. _Nobody_ hurt Sakura. He gently took her arm and examined the cut. "You okay, babe?" He whispered.

Sakura laughed. "Of course I am. I've been through a _lot_ more than being pushed to the ground by chain reaction," she winked at her boyfriend before looking down at mini-Sakura and Tomoyo beside her. "Come on girls, let's go check this place out!"

Without a second look back, she ran off with mini-Sakura, Tomoyo, and the other girls in the class. Syaoran figured she was probably going to set them up into their cabins; the girls and boys had been separated. Syaoran looked over to see Ming preoccupying herself with something and his younger counterpart glaring at him. _Apparently this version of me also had a crush on Ming,_ Syaoran cringed. He remembered when he liked the girl. She was older and Syaoran thought she was beautiful.

Looking at her through the eyes of an older and much more mature individual, Syaoran realized that Ming was anything _but_ beautiful. Adjusting his bag on his back, he motioned for Kaoru and the boys to follow him. Terada-sensei was having a little talk with the bus driver and the camp instructor… he was faintly aware that his chaperones were in the process of getting the students set up in the cabins.

"Protective of your girlfriend there, eh, Xiao Lang?" Kaoru nudged the older boy. Future-Syaoran grinned at him.

"If you had the most perfect woman in the world, you would be too."

Mini-Syaoran almost gagged and Eriol exploded into laughter. Takashi Yamazaki could only fawn over the cooler older boy—he was definitely going to get tips on how to woo a woman. Particularly Chiharu Mihara.

The only thing future-Syaoran could think of was how to get his and Sakura's cards and get out of the past, as soon as possible.

_.xx._


	4. A Labyrinth of Mazes

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

**_*Edited and revamped*_**

**_NOTE-_**

**_This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN _**_but** if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one.**_

**_Eventually, all of my older works will be redone._**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

_.xx._

A Labyrinth of Mazes

"What kind of spring break advocates _hiking_?" Mini-Syaoran scowled as he followed his group—Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Naoko, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang—through the forest to Kami-sama knew where. His arms were crossed in front of him and his lower lip jutted out in an eternal pout. Ying Fa squealed when she looked over her shoulder. Stopping abruptly, she leaned over and pinched mini-Syaoran's cheeks.

"You are absolutely _adorable_ when you pout!"

Mini-Syaoran's eyes widened and he turned tomato red. "I do not pout! I am a Li man and Li men do _not_ pout!"

Xiao Lang snorted. "You're more like a Li munchkin and they definitely pout."

"_I am not a munchkin!_"

Eriol grinned and took a step forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You are a munchkin, Syaoran."

"Get your hand off of me, Hiiragizawa!"

Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko rolled their eyes and Tomoyo decided to whip out her camcorder. Takashi raised an eyebrow and asked Tomoyo whatever happened to no technology on the trip. Tomoyo sent him a death glare and threated him with Chiharu's mallet under her breath.

"Okay team! Everybody shut up and keep walking!" Xiao Lang commanded. Sakura shook her head and followed Ying Fa and Xiao Lang closely. Syaoran resumed pouting and Eriol couldn't help but laugh at the predicament. Ying Fa was right; his cute little descendant was cute.

"Did you know that somewhere in the forest is the tomb site of a man that died trying to save his lover?" Ying Fa began telling as Xiao Lang hacked at some branches. Immediately, Sakura's eyes widened. Dead people and tomb sites did _not_ float her boat. "Hundreds of years ago it was rumoured that a beautiful woman with long black hair and pale skin was being chased by a pack of wolves."

Xiao Lang coughed. He knew what his girlfriend was trying to do; she was trying to frighten Sakura so that Syaoran would _make a move_ on her. Ying Fa could be so hopeless—one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

"I know that story!" Takashi piped up and Ying Fa, subtly, sent him a wink. Takashi Yamazaki _wasn't_ her best friend in her time for nothing. "Her and her boyfriend got in a fight and she was hiding in the forest!"

"And the wolves found her and decided to feast on her," Xiao Lang continued. Hey, if he couldn't beat them, he might as well join them. "So she started running and calling for her boyfriend. But he thought she was pretending to play damsel in distress and didn't do anything."

"So then!" Ying Fa continued. "She didn't notice the end of the path and fell over a steep cliff." Ying Fa's eyes locked with Sakura's and she saw that the younger version of herself was beginning to get terribly afraid. "She managed to grab onto a branch and screamed for her life."

"That was when her boyfriend realized that something was wrong," Takashi took over. "He clubbed down the wolves and saw his lover hanging precariously off the side of a cliff. So, gallantly, he jumped off and plunged to his death!"

Sakura gasped. "Oh no!"

Rika, Naoko and Chiharu's heads were ping-ponging between Ying Fa, Xiao Lang, and Takashi in an attempt to digest the story that they were telling. Tomoyo was videotaping everything and Eriol was simply amused at how well the three could keep their poker faces. Syaoran still had his arms crossed and was half listening to what they were saying. A part of him knew that they were talking utter nonsense, but he had to admit, the story was rather good.

And strangely, Takashi Yamazaki was a _very_ good storyteller.

"What were their names?" Sakura squeaked and Ying Fa and Xiao Lang exchanged glances.

"His name was Clow Reed," Ying Fa murmured, "and his girlfriend's name was Madoushi Soo Yung."

Sakura's heart stopped beating and Syaoran's jaw dropped. It took all of Xiao Lang's willpower to not burst into laughter—the expressions on their younger doppelgangers were priceless. Eriol Hiiragizawa, however, looked stupefied. _Clow Reed? Madoushi? How do they…_

Eriol clearly knew that they were not who they were saying they really were, but he never fathomed that these two virtual strangers would say _those _names.

"Are their… are their… _ghosts_ still here?" Sakura squeaked. It was one thing to capture Clow Reed's cards, but it was another thing to see his phantom. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Kinomoto, there are no such things as ghosts."

"Yeah," Tomoyo piped. "And if there were, Li would protect you!"

Sakura shyly looked at Syaoran. "Yeah… I guess he would."

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang glanced at each other and exchange a small smile before Ying Fa brought their attention back to the hiking trail and started telling them about certain foliage and fauna.

_.xx._

"My feet hurt!" Chiharu whined as she sat on a fallen log and massaged the base of her left foot. Xiao Lang was leaned up against a tree and Ying Fa was braiding Tomoyo's hair—it had gotten caught on a low hanging branch earlier and was filled with millions of knots. Tomoyo had been on the verge of tears, poor girl.

"Did you know hiking originated in—" Before Takashi could finish the fib he started as Chiharu threw her sneaker at him. Takashi ducked and grinned stupidly before feeling Chiharu's other sneaker hit him square on the nose.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Will you ever _learn_?"

Clutching his hurting nose, Takashi merely shook his head and Chiharu groaned. "Why do I put up with you?"

Rika and Naoko laughed, both sitting on either side of Chiharu. Sakura, as brave as her little heart would let her, was peering over the edge of the cliff. "It's really steep," she mused before turning and walking quickly away from the edge. "I don't see a branch where Madoushi could've hung."

Syaoran twitched. "Kinomoto, they _made it all up_."

"Hoe?!" Sakura squeaked. "You did?"

Xiao Lang chuckled and pushed off of the tree to go ruffle Sakura's hair. "You, kiddo, are extremely innocent. It's cute."

Sakura blushed a deep, deep red. Ying Fa giggled, Tomoyo squealed and pulled out her camcorder, and Syaoran scowled. Eriol, who had been sitting at the edge of the cliff with his legs swinging over the side, shook his head and laughed to himself. Though he was aware of his friends' craziness, he was still frazzled over what Ying Fa said earlier, particularly the _names_ she said earlier.

Clow Reed and Madoushi Soo Yung.

"Well, all you ugly people!" Rika stood up and clapped her hands together. "Let's get a move on! Terada-sensei was saying something about a _GIANT_ fountain somewhere in the middle of the forest. I would _love_ to see it."

Ying Fa raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't told of a giant fountain."

Rika rolled her eyes and Naoko shoved her. "Be polite, Rika. I apologize on her behalf, Miss. Ying Fa."

Ying Fa snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Naoko, Rika reminds me of a friend of mine. So outspoken and brave. I always wished I was like her growing up."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Really? You didn't think you were all that great?"

Ying Fa shook her head. "Nah, I thought I was an underachiever. Xiao Lang here," she shoved her boyfriend, "didn't give up the opportunity to insult me at every pass. I would be called weak, stupid, worthless, clueless, hopeless… among other things."

Takashi's eyes widened. His idol used to be a brat when he was younger! There was hope for him yet.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Maybe you were—" He saw the death glare Chiharu and Tomoyo sent him and immediately amended. "I mean… you could've been less of an achiever than he was so he made it a point to point it out?"

"Kind of like how you point out Sakura is an underachiever, _which_," Tomoyo emphasized, "she is not!"

"I do not point that out! Sakura is a great achiever… sometimes…" Syaoran grunted when he felt Chiharu's shoe hit him on the back of the head. "WHY ARE YOU SO VIOLENT?!"

Chiharu sniffed. "I'm only violent to those who have no tact."

It was, again, taking all of Xiao Lang's will power to not burst into laughter and roll around in the leaves. He did _not_ remember their group of friends to be so comical, especially Chiharu. When they returned back to their original time, he would make sure to give her a hug for keeping him amused for so many years.

"Can we stop the chit chat now?" Rika groaned. "I kinda really wanna see this fountain thingy. Maybe it's a chocolate fountain!"

"Chocolate fountains wouldn't be in the middle of a forest, Rika." Eriol shook his head. Ying Fa pulled her hair up into a tight bun and quickly gathered all the children together so they could go hunt for this fountain. Rika squealed and slipped her hand into Ying Fa's. She smiled down at the young girl and started leading the path to… she didn't even know where. Xiao Lang brought up the rear with Eriol walking in tandem with him. Tomoyo and Sakura were walking beside each other and immediately behind them were Chiharu and Naoko.

Syaoran was scowling as he walked alongside Takashi. He evidently wanted to be a lone wolf.

_I had such a pole up my ass,_ Xiao Lang mused. _But I was a rather cute kid…_

Xiao Lang's heart skipped a beat when, rather suddenly, two familiar aura's blanketed the atmosphere. He saw Ying Fa's back straighten and he knew she felt it too—it was the maze card, both theirs and Clow's. Idly, he glanced at Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol and noted that they hadn't sensed it. Their powers weren't as developed yet.

"Take a left," Xiao Lang drawled out, trying to maintain an aura of calm. Ying Fa nodded and did what was told. She knew that Xiao Lang was guiding them straight to the two cards. Neither captor knew what to expect, if both cards were present at the same time, then Xiao Lang and Ying Fa would have to be extra careful to _not_ seal their counterparts' card.

Ying Fa heard Sakura squeak and Xiao Lang saw Syaoran's head snap towards the direction they were walking. The younger two had finally sensed the maze. Sakura glanced over her shoulder and caught Syaoran's eye.

He nodded.

She nodded back.

Xiao Lang's palm was itching; he was dying to unleash his Li Clan sword, rush forward, captor the card, and run back. But alas, that was impractical. He and Ying Fa had to come up with a clever idea to captor their card without a) revealing their identity and b) without sealing Clow Maze.

"Oh look!" Rika pointed. "A maze!"

Ying Fa gulped as she finally digested the stature of _maze_ that Rika was talking about. It wasn't the maze from her memory and it definitely was not the maze she had transformed into her very own card. The maze in front of them wasn't just a maze.

It was a labyrinth…

Clow Maze and Sakura Maze had fused to create a labyrinth of mazes.

_Shit._

_.xx._

_Eight years to the future_

Touya was pacing Eriol's living room, distraught as ever. The Master of the Clow had not yet figured out a way to bring back his sister's cards and, ultimately, return Sakura and Syaoran to their _proper_ time. He was all about ready to strangle Eriol and hang him from the balcony.

Yue and Ceroberus were in the same boat.

Ruby had transformed into Nakuru and went to pick up pizza with Suppi. They were growing anxious and staying in Eriol's apartment would prove to be nerve wracking. Touya wanted to go with them but he knew that he had to stay and keep an eye on Eriol—idiot may do something stupid, like create another Eriol card.

Touya had half the mind to call Tomoyo and tattle on her boyfriend.

"I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck!" Eriol complained but he was only rewarded with several Li Syaoran-esque death glares being shot at him.

"Well _learn_ to," Touya snarled. "And you better learn how to concentrate _fast_."

"It's hard to figure out how to recall several cards that _do not belong_ to me anymore."

Touya was ready to attack Eriol but was held back by Yue. "Well _try harder_!"

Eriol suddenly felt much compassion for Syaoran and promised that he'd never make fun of him for facing Touya's wrath ever again.

_.xx._

_Eight years to the past_

Rika, Tomoyo and Naoko ran ahead as Chiharu dragged Takashi and Eriol off in another direction. Ying Fa tried to call them back but Xiao Lang grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "If they disappear, it'll be easier for _us_ to capture _our_ card."

Ying Fa bit her lower lip and looked over Xiao Lang's shoulder to see Sakura and Syaoran running into the maze. Within two seconds, she felt Clow magic in the air and knew that their counterparts had released their magic.

"But…" Ying Fa turned back to her boyfriend. "But Kaho was here when _we_ captured the Maze," she murmured. "How are _they_ supposed to figure out the secret if _we_ don't help them?"

Xiao Lang furrowed his eyebrows. "You're right. Maze can't be captured from the inside—I'll capture it from out here and you help _those_ two in there. Sound's good?"

Ying Fa nodded, clutching her pendant. "Sound's perfect."

"Good." Leaning forward, Xiao Lang stole a kiss from his girlfriend before sprinting off to locate the power source of the Maze card. He had to capture it where the magic was at its peak. Without thinking, and as fluid as breathing, his sword appeared from a ball of magic formed in the palm of his hand.

Ying Fa hadn't released her staff yet; she wasn't intending to until the right moment was upon her. She ran into the maze and immediately felt it shifting around her; it was going to defy the law of physics, as it usually did. Keeping her ears on alert, she tried to sense where her younger counterpart was and tried to formulate a plan on how to help her.

_.xx._

"LI!" Sakura screamed as the maze shifted between them and separated the two. Syaoran gasped, stumbled backwards then leapt forward to slice the wall. It split, revealed a terrified Sakura, before repairing itself.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran roared.

Sakura, though afraid, tried to remain calm. "What do we do?" she yelled.

"Keep trying to find a way to capture it," Syaoran yelled back.

Unknown to them, Ying Fa was not too far off and heard everything. Knowing that if she released her staff now her aura would be too prominent and they'd sense her, Ying Fa chose not to release her sealing wand yet. She kept praying that Xiao Lang would capture _their_ card soon and in that surge of magic, she'd release her staff and do what Kaho did for her years ago.

_.xx._

Xiao Lang found the spot that seemed powerful enough for the Maze card to be sourcing its power from. Inhaling deeply, he lifted the hilt of his sword and slammed it down, having the tip come in contact with a transparent card. "As the Master of the Cards, I, Li Syaoran, command you to return to your power that is confined. Return, _Sakura Maze Card_!"

A sea of green began hurtling towards Xiao Lang and he dug his feet into the ground as a powerful blast of energy rushed past him. Grunting, he kept his strength grounded; he hoped that Ying Fa knew what to do… if Sakura didn't capture her card then the maze would become a labyrinth again. The aura of the Sakura Maze Card halted; it wasn't returning to the Card. Rather, the wind of powerful energy that threatened to blow Xiao Lang back was still there.

He knew that if their counterparts didn't do what they had to do, _his_ card would release again.

_.xx._

The surroundings began to dissolve and Sakura stumbled backwards. "What the… Li?!" she shrieked, but no response. He wasn't on the other side of the wall any longer. Her heart began pounding— _What do I do?_

"CAPTURE IT!"

Sakura whirled around to find Ying Fa running towards her. "CAPTURE THE MAZE!"

Her eyes widened but she did as the camp instructor commanded. "Maze card! I command you to return to your power confined— _MAZE_!"

Slamming her staff into the air, a transparent card appeared and the maze began hurtling into it. Sakura held onto her staff, struggling against the whiplash of energy and, when she was expecting the card to be fully sealed, it shot into the air. Her eyes widened when she saw the aura of the maze card split into two and one half returned back to her.

Within seconds, the card was fully sealed. The Maze card was floating in front of Sakura for a moment before it shot towards Ying Fa.

It was then Sakura noticed Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi on the ground, unconscious.

It was then she noticed that Xiao Lang was a few feet away from Ying Fa with a card in his hand and a sword…

Syaoran came up behind Sakura as her eyes locked with Ying Fa's. Syaoran was staring at the Maze Card that was clutched by Ying Fa. Growling, he took a step forward.

"Who are you both?!" he roared.

Silence.

"I said _who are you_?!"

Ying Fa glanced over her shoulder to see her boyfriend shake his head. _There goes keeping a low profile…_

_.xx._

_**Beta-edited by: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**  
_


	5. Revelation of Days to Come

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

_***Edited and revamped***_

_**NOTE-**_

_**This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN **__but__** if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one.**_

_**Eventually, all of my older works will be redone.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_.xx._

Revelation of Days to Come

"We are Xiao Lang and Ying Fa," Xiao Lang stated as his sword glowed a light green before shooting an aura pillar straight into Xiao Lang's chest. The sword disappeared completely. "Why do you ask?"

Syaoran scowled but Sakura kept her eyes trained on her card that was clutched firmly in Ying Fa's hand. "That wasn't what I asked!"

"Then articulate better." Xiao Lang shot back.

"How on earth did you do _that_?!" Syaoran gestured wildly their surroundings. "The maze? Our friends… our…" Syaoran paused and his eyes locked with the Maze Card. "Card." He completed. The entire time Sakura remained quiet. The situation wasn't anything she expected—

_Expect the unexpected._ Kero's voice floated into her mind. Her guardian, who had accompanied her on the trip, was last seen sleeping in her cabin. She doubted he'd wake for _anything_, even if it was a crazy captor of two cards at once.

_But whose card is the second one?_

Ying Fa took a few steps towards the young captors and gently handed the card over to Sakura. Their eyes locked for brief moment before Sakura looked down at the magical tarot card being held out to her. "Li-kun is right," she whispered, her voice hardly audible. "Who are you?" She didn't take the card.

Xiao Lang managed to catch up to his girlfriend. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded his head towards Sakura. "When offered a Clow Card, you accept it without question. Capturing them is difficult, accepting them should be easy."

Syaoran growled. "We do _not_ accept Clow Cards from strangers. Especially strangers who know what Clow Cards _are_!"

"Are you saying you'd accept a card from a stranger who didn't _know_ what it was?" Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow and Syaoran fisted his left hand.

"That is not what I meant. Why do you keep turning what I say into a riddle? And you never answered me! Who _are_ you both?!"

Ying Fa sighed loudly and withdrew the Maze Card from Sakura's reach. "We… well… can we just use the Erase Card and make them forget any of this ever happened?" Ying Fa turned to her boyfriend who shrugged.

"Your call, love." He murmured. "I'd rather not go through the hassle of explaining to them who we are, what we're doing here, and why we have the magical cards of Clow."

Ying Fa bit her bottom lip and turned back to their counterparts. Syaoran took a step forward and decided to aim his Li Clan sword at the two "strangers" before him. "Erase Card? Cards of the Clow? I would _highly_ suggest you tell us who are _now_ or—"

"Or else what?" Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow at his mini-me. "Drop the sword, kid, or you won't know what hit you." Xiao Lang's voice dropped. "I know all your tricks better than you know it yourself—and don't think about pulling out your Element Thunder." Syaoran's eyes widened drastically.

_How did he… know…_

"Erase their memories," Xiao Lang looked at Ying Fa. "It'll save us trouble. We just have to be more careful for the next round of captures."

Sakura squeaked and looked between the camp counselors and Syaoran. She was so _confused_… at the rate the conversation was going she was half expecting the two counselors in front of her to reveal that they were from the future or something. Actually… she wouldn't be too surprised if that were the case. Nothing seemed to be impossible anymore…

"If you're gonna erase our memories anyway," Syaoran said tightly, "might as well tell us who you are."

Ying Fa studied the young version of her boyfriend for a long time before relenting. "Fine. I'll tell you, but subsequently your memories are being wiped and you'll only remember capturing the Maze Card."

"Think it's a good idea?" Xiao Lang asked, his eyes searching Ying Fa's. Her emerald orbs sparkled.

"No, but we've seen it _all_, nothing surprises me anymore."

The two elder captors turned to their younger counterparts. Their height towered over them and, without missing a beat, Ying Fa held out the Maze Card to Sakura once again. "Take it," Ying Fa whispered as Sakura reached out to grab the tarot card. "It's meant to be yours… when I captured the Maze Card, Kaho Mizuki was there to help me."

Syaoran felt like cold water was thrown at him and Sakura's heart slammed against her chest. "Wh-what?" She stuttered.

Xiao Lang took over. "Ying Fa and I are _you_ two from the future. Eight years, in fact… our cards," Xiao Lang paused, "actually, Sakura's cards were released into time because of a- er…_magician's_ error and we're on a hunt through time now."

"Sakura's cards?" Syaoran repeated.

Ying Fa nodded. "Yes. After we captured all of our cards we underwent the Final Judgement. Yue of the Moon was the one who tested us."

"After she passed," Xiao Lang took over and made it a point to stare at Syaoran while he spoke. Something about telling his counterpart that he's going to _lose_ the Final Judgement against the _worthless captor_ made him gleeful. "The stars granted her the power of the Cards as one unit. She had to transform them into _her_ own cards, the Sakura Cards, to be able to continue to control them."

Sakura was lost in _everything_ that they just told her. So _they_ were _them_ from the future?! They were in _their_ time because of some sort of _mistake_? What?!

"Wait, wait, _wait_… _Kinomoto passes the Judgement_?!"

Ying Fa raised both eyebrows and looked at her boyfriend. "Figures, out of _everything_ we just said, _you_ zone in on me winning the Final Judgement."

Xiao Lang couldn't help but chuckle. Ying Fa was right, typical Li Syaoran comment made right there. Sakura, however, kept ping-ponging between _Ying Fa_ and _Xiao Lang_. "But… how… I mean…"

Ying Fa looked at her counterpart apologetically. "Yeah, it's really confusing. Conveniently, the cards released in your time are also the same cards _you_ two need to capture. Syaoran and I are trying to do this as quickly as possible so we can get out of here asap and find the remaining cards in time." It felt weird to hear _Ying Fa_ refer to _Xiao Lang_ as Syaoran.

_I knew his name being Xiao Lang was more than a coincidence,_ Syaoran thought.

"So now that you know you're us and us is you, I'm going to—" Mini-Syaoran cut off Ying Fa's sentence by suddenly bursting out and saying:

"You two _dating_ or was that just an act?!"

That tipped Xiao Lang over the edge and he burst into uncontrollable laughter. Holding onto his sides, he had trouble _breathing. _Ying Fa giggled too but Sakura stood confused.

"Hoe?"

"So what if we _were_ dating, munchkin?" Xiao Lang finally managed to compose himself. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" Syaoran roared vehemently. "You can't date Kinomoto."

"What's wrong with me?!" Sakura wailed.

Ying Fa snickered. "Yeah, what's wrong with her."

Syaoran shot a nasty glare at future-Sakura. "Well, she's hopeless. She can't capture the cards without _my_ help. She's… not strong."

"What part of Clow Cards equal Sakura Cards did you not understand?" Xiao Lang raised both eyebrows. "Sakura is strong. Stronger than you."

"You still didn't answer my question," Syaoran repeated. At some point he had withdrawn his sword and turned it back into the jade pendant that was strewn across his neck. "Are you two dating?"

Ying Fa sighed. "This is irrelevant, but yes, we are. We have been for many, many years."

Sakura blushed a deep shade of _tomato_ and Syaoran seemed like he was a fish out of water. "But… but… _Kinomoto_!?"

Xiao Lang was having a ball. If he knew his mini-me's reaction would be like what he was, he would've popped into the past a _long_ time ago to _inform_ him of his future. "Alright," he somehow managed to compose himself in the blink of an eye. "Now that you two know who we are and why we're here and that we're dating and very, _very_ much in love," He saw the shudder that Syaoran attempted to supress; ahh, the signs of denial in a very obvious case of true love… how cute, "we're going to erase your memories."

"No!" Sakura burst out rather suddenly and that caught the older captors off guard.

"No?" Ying Fa repeated.

Sakura looked at Xiao Lang, then Ying Fa, then Syaoran before turning back to Ying Fa. "You said you have to capture your cards and well… it would be easier, on all of us, if Li-kun and I knew your identity. We can also help make up excuses for Terada-sensei."

Ying Fa bit her lower lip. "I don't know…"

"Makes sense, baby," Xiao Lang glanced at Ying Fa and missed the look Syaoran shot him. "We can run through town, save the world from total annihilation, and have alibis while we're at it."

"Loop, Rain, Thunder, and Wood are incapable of _severe_ damage. Total annihilation is out of the question," Ying Fa muttered, "that's more along the lines of what Fiery and Windy would do."

"Windy's too calm of a spirit to annihilate anything," Xiao Lang murmured. "I think Fiery is capable of Armageddon himself."

"Can you two stop discussing which card will destroy the earth and get back to what Kinomoto suggested?" Syaoran was getting impatient. There was _no_ way the man in front of him was his future-self. He was _nothing_ like how the Elders claimed he'd turn out to be… he… smiled… and… joked…

_And _he _dated_ Kinomoto!

This had to be some weird twisted joke.

It. Just. Had. To. Be.

"It makes sense," Xiao Lang returned to what he was saying. "Solid alibies and we don't have to worry about being caught in the process of capturing our cards," he tilted his head and smirked at his _significant other_. "Your call though. I'm all for it."

Ying Fa considered it and after a moment of thinking, nodded. "Makes sense. We'll let you two remain creeped out because of the situation for now," she looked over at Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi's unconscious figures. "I'll wake them up from their sleep," she turned back to the two captors. "You tell them _nothing_. This is between the four of us… before Syaoran and I leave, we will erase your memory and you'll forget you ever met us."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to their future counterparts.

"Sounds good." Sakura said.

Ying Fa nodded seriously. "It's crucial you don't tell _anybody_. Any alteration in the past can severely change the future."

"So keep your traps _shut_." Xiao Lang summarized. Syaoran glared at him but Syaoran only returned his expression with a wink. "Li munchkin still shouldn't give such nasty looks. Doesn't suit you."

Somehow, knowing that it was _himself_ insulting him, the munchkin thing annoyed Syaoran even more.

"Let's wake them up, Syaoran," Ying Fa murmured, ushering to the little kids. "Wipe their memories, conjure up a chocolate fountain for Rika, and be on our way?"

Xiao Lang nodded. "Sounds good," swiftly, he kissed his girlfriend's forehead gently before making _their_ Sakura Card disappear into thin air. Then, he proceeded to awaken the children under their care.

All the while Sakura and Syaoran watched.

"Think that's really us?" Syaoran murmured. Sakura's throat was tight.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be," she turned to look at her friend. "What can they gain from lying? They _have_ their own cards."

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah but…" he turned and locked his eyes with hers. "_Us_? _Dating_?"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not _that_ bad Li."

"I never said you were! I just mean that you—"

"Are a pathetic worthless captor, I know, I know." She began walking away from him. "You never fail to pass the opportunity to tell me." And without waiting for a response, Sakura went to go help up an awakening Tomoyo. Stunned, Syaoran stood where he was, motionless.

_She just… did she just…_

Wow.

For some reason, the guilt that should've accompanied him insulting Sakura all those months finally set in.

_.xx._

**Voila!**

**PS: The original version will be posted on my website soon. No promises on what date it will be available, but it **_**will**_** be. I've been getting many requests for the original copy and I have it, but it would take me forever to fill the requests for everybody. I promise if the website isn't up by mid-December, I'll personally e-mail the copy to everybody.**

**Thanks for the love and support!**


	6. Raijū, the Thunder Beast

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

_***Edited and revamped***_

_**NOTE-**_

_**This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN **__but__** if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one.**_

_**Eventually, all of my older works will be redone.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_.xx._

Raijū, the Thunder Beast

"Oh my _god_, it really is a chocolate fountain!" Rika shrieked loudly as Ying Fa and Xiao Lang hid knowing smiles. Ying Fa used the Create Card to conjure up a chocolate fountain for Rika's enjoyment just as Xiao Lang had brought them back to consciousness.

"Think the chocolate is edible?" Rika looked over to Ying Fa. Chiharu shoved her best friend.

"Why would a strange fountain in the middle of the forest spew out _edible_ chocolate?! Gosh, Rika."

Syaoran's eyes bugged when he saw the fountain—he _knew_ his future-self conjured it up but still… _chocolate_. He briskly passed Chiharu and joined Rika in peering into the fountain. "Looks edible, Sasaki." He commented.

Rika nodded vigorously. "Right? Let's try!"

Ying Fa was leaned up against a tree and Xiao Lang stood beside her, chewing on a long stem of grass. It was amusing watching all of them, their best friends _and_ themselves interact at the age of eleven. They were so different yet the same… well, except Syaoran. He was different altogether.

"Stupid elders haven't ruined his life yet?" Ying Fa murmured.

"Stupid _fucking_ elders, baby," Xiao Lang snickered. "Get it right." All the while he watched Syaoran and Rika dip their hands into the chocolate and scoop out enough to drink. He shook his head in good humour.

"I'm still the same, aren't I?"

Ying Fa smirked at him—she mastered the skillful art of _Li-smirk_ and _Li-death-glare_. "Yep, anything chocolate and dim sum makes you lose all sense of rational reality."

"Anything Kinomoto Sakura _also_ makes me lose all sense of rational reality."

Ying Fa laughed. "Right, so is mini-me over there making you lose all sense of rational reality?"

Xiao Lang made a face and gagged. "That's _pedophilistic_!"

"Hey, it's Kinomoto Sakura," Ying Fa winked at her boyfriend. Rolling his eyes, Xiao Lang leaned forward and placed a chaste peck on her lips. Ying Fa took the opportunity to deepen it _just_ a little bit before her boyfriend withdrew. They missed the fact that Syaoran saw them.

_Oh my god… I'm kissing Kinomoto! Gahh,_ he supressed his shudder. This. Was. Way. Weird. In the background a low rumbling sounding. Syaoran looked up at the sky just as Sakura did to see heavy black clouds rolling in.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Sakura commented and looked over at Syaoran. She stifled a giggle and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You have chocolate on your nose, Li-kun." Sakura giggled, again. Syaoran crossed his eyes and saw that, indeed, he had a smudge of chocolate on the tip of his nose. He rubbed it off instantly and turned his attention back to the girl standing in front of him.

"Now?"

"All gone," Sakura smiled. Syaoran was impressed at how she wasn't letting the events from earlier bring her down. He'd never seen her as upset as she was just moments prior… and he never heard her say the word _opportunity_ before. In fact, Syaoran didn't know her vocabulary range was that broad.

_She's a bucket full of surprises,_ he told himself.

"I think it's gonna rain," Takashi broke Syaoran out of his reverie. Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were also approaching them too. "Did you know rain first began—"

"Tak-a-_shiiii_," Chiharu snarled out. "One word from your mouth and…"

"But he's right," Eriol chimed in and Chiharu's head snapped to their newest classmate. She could hammer a mallet onto Takashi's head but she couldn't beat up _Eriol_. "Rain first began when the volcanos of earth were getting sad and lonely. They needed a friend."

Tomoyo's video camera was snapping between Eriol and Takashi. Sakura, all the while, was confused—were the volcanos _really_ lonely?

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were amused. "Were you really that dense?" Xiao Lang whispered to his girlfriend. Just as she raised an eyebrow and was about to retort, Syaoran's voice stopped her.

"Volcanos can get lonely?"

Ying Fa shot Xiao Lang a superior smirk. "I wasn't the only one," she shot at him. Xiao Lang chose to remain quiet—his girlfriend won even when she wasn't trying. Great.

"Let's leave this volcano discussion for another day," Xiao Lang called out and Ying Fa giggled. "We have to head back to the cabin before it starts rain…" Water began pouring. "…ing…" Xiao Lang finished. The children screamed and immediately, the whole group began sprinting back to Syaoran, Takashi and Eriol's cabin. It was the closest, as the girls were on the _other_ side of the property. Ying Fa was bringing up the rear and Xiao Lang was in front, being the guide back to safety.

During the entire run, thought, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were quite aware of the thick aura that indicated that a Clow Card was around.

Eventually, their counterparts would sense it and would be off to capture the spirit of the ancient tarot.

_.xx._

"If I catch pneumonia," Naoko muttered as she rung her hair, "I blame Rika's need to see a fountain."

"Li loved the chocolate just as much as I did." Rika mumbled cutely. Ying Fa laughed and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Don't worry; a little rain never hurt anybody."

Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's bed and watched her friends dry up. Tomoyo, bless her soul, was videotaping the whole thing and made no efforts to dry her hair. Xiao Lang came up beside Sakura and sat down beside her. "Awkward?" He said softly and she looked up at him and blushed.

"Kind of," she admitted, "I don't see how you… Li-kun… _he_," she pointed to the mini-Syaoran fighting with Eriol over who got to use the dry towel first, "could love _me_."

"Easy," Xiao Lang flicked some of Sakura's bangs out of her face which caused her to blush slightly. "You're kind-hearted, nice, selfless, caring… you give more than you like to receive. You _aren't_ a worthless captor," Xiao Lang looked at his mini-me, "you manage to capture the cards and reseal them as your own. You looked past all of _my_ faults, forgave everything I did to you when we were younger, and managed to love me for _me_." He looked down at Sakura again. "That's how."

Sakura rivalled a tomato for the second time in the last two hours. "You say that now," she whispered, "what if _us_ don't turn out to be _you_."

"Impossible," Xiao Lang's voice was soft. "You and I… Sakura and Syaoran… its destiny. Only love could fill _our_ void." He knew she wouldn't know what he meant. One day she would, but it was not that day.

All the while Syaoran was watching the two with keen interest. He didn't know what they were saying to each other, but he sure as heck did not like how big-him could make Kinomoto blush so easily. He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned around.

It was big-her.

"Jealous?"

Syaoran snorted. "Of what?"

"Them," Ying Fa sat down beside him. Tomoyo's hair was now being braided courtesy of Chiharu, Takashi and Eriol were laughing in a corner, and Naoko and Rika were replaying Tomoyo's footage from that day.

"Why would I be?"

"I know you better than you know you, Syaoran," Ying Fa smiled. "I know it's a weird concept."

Syaoran turned back to Sakura, who was laughing at something Xiao Lang said. "I just don't understand how _I _could turn out to be like _that_. He's just so…"

"Nice?" Ying Fa filled in for him. "Caring?"

"Yeah."

Ying Fa's eyes trailed over to her mini-me with her boyfriend. "Taking over the Li Clan isn't based on how mean and uncaring you are, Syaoran. It's about how you can connect with the people you're ruling."

"Say's you."

"Say's the Li Clan leader's girlfriend."

Syaoran chose to ignore her. He saw Xiao Lang lean over and give Sakura a hug and something inside of him began churning. What it was or why it happened, he didn't know. It just _churned. _He turned away from his big-me and Sakura. "I'm gonna read a book," he muttered as he walked away from Ying Fa.

She smiled, knowingly. It was finally sinking in…

_.xx._

_Eight Years in the Future_

"I can sense that they're alright," Yue murmured and Ceroberus nodded in agreement. Eriol was sitting in a corner, trying to avoid everybody's penetrating glare.

"They better be," Touya murmured. "Remember, Hiiragizawa… _one_ split-end in my sister's hair and you're _ancient _history."

"_Clow Reed_ would be more _alive_ than you." Ruby Moon added to Touya's threat. Eriol's eyes widened.

"But… he's _dead_."

Touya smirked. "Exactly."

_Gahh! They better come back. Soon_! Eriol thought wildly. His life was beginning to be _more_ on the line than _ever_. It was getting late but he knew that no being in that room would rest until Sakura and Syaoran were back, safe and sound, without any split-hairs.

_.xx._

_Eight Years in the Past_

The rain hadn't let up. An entire night passed, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu shared Syaoran's bed, Naoko and Rika slept on the top bunk of Eriol and Takashi's bed, and the three boys managed to squeeze onto the bottom bunk. Ying Fa and Xiao Lang curled up onto the sofa and passed out there.

When they woke, the rain hadn't stopped. It seemed to have gotten heavier. The inkling sensation of the Clow Card was still present, but it wasn't strong enough for Sakura and Syaoran to sense it.

"Well we're rained in," Chiharu murmured sadly. "What do we do?"

"Play board games?" Takashi suggested and Chiharu glanced at him.

"Where do we get any?"

Eriol grinned. "I brought Monopoly!"

"Of course you did," Syaoran snorted. Sakura's eyes caught with Xiao Lang's and he winked, causing her to blush. As the group got ready to play Monopoly (pairing up as duos to play, since the game could only be played by a maximum of six players), Syaoran's eyes snapped at attention and he looked out the window.

He sensed it.

Within a split-second, Sakura sensed it too. Their eyes locked when a flash of lightning shot through the sky, followed by the rumble of thunder. Syaoran nodded at her and she bit her lower lip, trying to figure out how to leave the cabin—

"Oh my _god_," Ying Fa suddenly groaned. "I left my cell phone out there yesterday!"

Syaoran got the hint and stood up. "I'll go look for it!"

"Me too!" Sakura got up. Without waiting for _anybody_ to say _anything_, they rushed out of the cabin. Xiao Lang burst into laughter and the younger children watched them with confusion.

"Oh… kay?" Eriol drawled out. Tomoyo paused, gasped, and stood up suddenly.

"TAKE MY VIDEO CAMERA TOO!"

_.xx._

Sakura conjured up the shield card to keep the rain from soaking them. They were running towards where they sensed the focal point to be for the card. Syaoran had his sword clutched in his hand and Sakura was holding onto her staff, both running in full speed.

As they broke into a clearing, a shot of lightning came from the sky and connected with the ground. At that moment a beast emerged. Sakura gasped.

"What is that?!"

"That's Raijū," Syaoran snarled, "the thunder beast. How can you not _know_?!"

Sakura chose to ignore him as she continued to stare at the beast roaring at them. "How do we capture it?"

Syaoran was about to respond but a blast of lightning shot towards them. The two captors jumped out of the way and Sakura called upon the Jump Card. Syaoran and Sakura managed to leap onto trees in opposite ends of the clearing.

"Trees conduct electricity," Sakura shouted. "And why is the Thunder God shooting lightning at us?"

Syaoran deadpanned. "Is it going to throw _thunder_ at us?! Seriously, Kinomoto!"

Sakura shot him a curious look. "It _could_. You never know; expect the unexpected, Li-kun."

"Watch out!" He roared as a shot of lightning blasted towards Sakura's tree. She leapt into the air and called upon the Fly Card. Mounting her staff in mid-jump; she flew towards Syaoran and waited for him to get onto her sealing wand.

"It's moving around _a lot_," Sakura observed.

"You think?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I'd call upon Element Lightning but I _doubt_ that'll help."

"You _think_?" Sakura mocked.

Sakura manoeuvred her staff to fly as far away from the thunder beast as possible, she dodged shots of lightning and managed to stay mounted all at the same time. Syaoran was holding onto the staff for his dear life…

"Maybe if we tried to contain it…" Sakura started.

Syaoran caught on. "Stopped it from moving around and then sealed it. Good idea!"

Sakura blushed hearing the compliment. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a total loser jerk-face that insulted her at every passing opportunity. She managed to fly close enough to the ground for Syaoran to dismount. Without missing a beat, he pulled out an o-fuda and slammed it against the side of his sword: "Element _wind_!"

A hurricane of wind flew out of his o-fuda and managed to lace around the beast. Sakura dismounted beside Syaoran and raised her staff in the air. "WINDY CARD!" She roared. Her wind spirit interlaced with Syaorna's o-fuda spirit and was able to encase the beast inside of a giant sphere of wind.

"Now, captor!"

Sakura raised her staff again. "I command you to return to your power confined, _THUNDER_!"

With a swirl of energy, the beast disappeared into a tiny rectangular card. After all the energy was sealed away, the card flew towards Syaoran and the storm began clearing.

"We did it!" Sakura squealed and Syaoran nodded, looking down at the card clutched in his hand.

"We did," he looked up at Sakura. "Good job," he blushed a little, "you were brave."

Sakura smiled widely at him. "Thanks! You were too… now let's create a cell phone and get back to the cabin."

Syaoran nodded slowly.

Okay fine.

She wasn't _all_ worthless and pathetic.

She was brave too…

Kind of.

_.xx._


	7. Lightning Storm

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

**_*Edited and revamped*_**

**_NOTE-_**

**_This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN _**_but_**_ if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one._**

**_Eventually, all of my older works will be redone._**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

_.xx._

Lightning Storm

"At-_choooo_!" Syaoran was wrapped up in a blanket and was being coddled by Ying Fa. Shortly after returning, he and Sakura began sneezing and sniffling. Eriol said something along the lines of a cellphone not being worth a cold, but Syaoran simply glared at him.

Takashi nudged Eriol. "Isn't he supposed to hate her?"

Eriol shrugged. "_Look_ at her. I think he finally figured it out: camp counsellor equals babe."

Rika threw a book at Eriol's head. "Be polite!"

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang ignored the children's banter as they mothered and fathered their younger counterparts. Ying Fa was measuring Syaoran's fever with the thermometer in his mouth and Xiao Lang was hand feeding Sakura some chicken soup he got from the main cabin.

"You two had trouble out there?" Ying Fa whispered to Syaoran. She missed the dangerous look he shot to big-him.

_Why is he so close to Kinomoto?!_

Wait; was it _normal_ to feel jealous of oneself?

"Syaoran?" Ying Fa called his name again and he broke out of his trance.

"Wha—? Oh, no. We suggested encasing it and Kinomoto sealed it." Syaoran shrugged before looking up at Ying Fa's emerald orbs. _Just like Sakura's_. "Why do you ask? You went through the same capture too."

Ying Fa smiled endearingly. "Yes, but that was _eons_ ago. I don't remember catching a cold, though."

"You didn't," Xiao Lang called over, managing to catch the last part of mini-me and his girlfriend's conversation. "Only I did. Remember, time isn't always exact, it _almost is_."

"What?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "You lost me there."

"What does time is almost is mean?" Rika asked as she sat uncomfortably close to Xiao Lang. She was starting to have a crush on him… just like how she had a larger-than-life crush on Terada-sensei. Chiharu and Naoko were betting she'd marry a man thrice her age: she _loved_ older men.

Much older.

"It's philosophical," Xiao Lang said as he pried Rika's arm off of him. "You'll understand when you're older, squirt."

Ying Fa rolled her eyes hearing Xiao Lang call Rika what Touya called _her_. It was sad when her boyfriend picked up on her big brother's lingo… very sad. It was also scary that they were good friends, too. She never thought she'd see the day.

Ever.

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" Ying Fa turned back to Syaoran who, after hearing the term of endearment, blushed and blushed _hard_.

"Don't call me sweetie," he mumbled before sneezing once more. Ying Fa bit her lower lip in worry and moved closer to Syaoran, pressing a gentle hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up," Ying Fa said softly. "Oh, I'm so sorry for making you go out and get my phone."

Her breasts were pressed _un_comfortably close to his face and Syaoran tried his hardest to look away. "Uhh… I wanted… to…?"

Xiao Lang was trying his damned hardest to not laugh at _himself_. Sakura looked from Xiao Lang to Syaoran and back again. "Aren't you jealous?"

"Of who?"

"Li-kun?"

"I am Li-kun."

Sakura blushed. Eriol and Takashi decided to play a two-man game of Monopoly and the girls were fawning over Tomoyo's video tapes. They figured that their camp counsellors could take care of their two erratic friends… _Who_ raced into a thunderstorm to find a cell phone?

"You know what I mean, Li-san."

Xiao Lang chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair. "You are _seriously_ too cute for your own good, Sakura."

And she succumbed to her classic blush once again. The interlude was witnessed by Ying Fa and Syaoran, the former was internally _awww_ing at the cuteness and the latter was seething in rage. How could _he_ get close to _his_ Kinomoto?! Wait… but _he_ was getting close to _that_ his Kinomoto…

Wait?

_Ugh, my brain hurts._

"You should sleep," Ying Fa whispered. "I think the capture took more out of you then you think it did."

"No it did— _Whoa._" Syaoran clutched his head. "My head's spinning."

Ying Fa wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him over to his bed. Shooing mini-her and Xiao Lang over, she helped Syaoran lie down before pulling a blanket up to his nose. Without word, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. "Sleep tight, sweetie."

He shot her a dark look and muttered: "I'm not your sweetie."

His half-assed response caused Xiao Lang and Sakura to burst into loud laughter. The noise caught the attention of Eriol, Takashi, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Tomoyo but Ying Fa waved them off, saying that it was nothing.

_.xx._

It was close to midnight and the young'uns were sound asleep. The rain hadn't let up yet and Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were cuddling on the sofa, chitchatting randomly. Xiao Lang's arm was wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder and gently he was caressing her skin— "I love you," he whispered kissing her temple. Ying Fa smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you too," she responded before laying her head back down on his shoulder. "Funny how life turns out, hmm?"

"Hilarious," Xiao Lang chuckled. "It's funny seeing us how we were almost ten years ago."

"How dense we were."

"_You_ were."

"Shut up, Syaoran," Ying Fa muttered. "You were pretty ignorant too."

"Blame the stupid elders."

Ying Fa grinned up at the keeper of her heart. "Stupid _fucking_ elders babe, get it right."

Laughing softly, Xiao Lang placed a gentle kiss on Ying Fa's lips. _God_, he loved her _so_ much. All the words in every language around the _world_ wouldn't be able to articulate how much he felt for the woman in his arms.

As they were about to deepen the kiss, the familiar sensation shot through them—something they had grown accustomed to throughout their many years of capturing and transforming the sacred tarot cards of Clow. Pulling back, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa searched each other's eyes... they knew what they had to do.

"Thunder..." Ying Fa murmured and, in a heartbeat, both she and Xiao Lang raced out the door. They were, however, unaware of how wide awake their mini-counterparts were and how they, slowly, crept through the door to follow them and watch their capture.

_.xx._

Xiao Lang summoned the shield card to use as an umbrella as he and his girlfriend sprinted to where they sensed their card. They were both aware of the dual auras that were following them and knew that Sakura and Syaoran snuck out of the cabin to watch them. Ying Fa and Xiao Lang didn't make it obvious that they knew; they would humour mini-them for the time being.

"Go left!" Xiao Lang ordered as he and Ying Fa separated. Xiao Lang leapt into a tree but Ying Fa continued to run. The light green aura that represented the shield that Xiao Lang summoned enveloped them both, ultimately stopping the rain from obscuring their vision.

"Remember!" Ying Fa called to her boyfriend, "contain it—you have to capture it, it was your card."

"Yes ma'am," Xiao Lang teased as he, utilizing the jump, leapt from treetop to treetop. Close behind, the mini-counterparts watched the interaction and how their future-selves executed their capture. Sakura, who was half a pace behind Syaoran, heaved and panted; she was not used to running for no reason (she typically ran to catch a card and in those cases she wasn't aware of how out of breath she was getting).

"What are they doing?" Syaoran said loudly. "They're not going _towards_ the card."

"That's because they're trying to get behind it," Sakura responded. "Remember, they have to contain it before they seal it."

Syaoran frowned. The technique that Xiao Lang and Ying Fa were using did not seem familiar. If his future-self continued to train with the Li Clan, shouldn't he know that strategic force is the only way to capture a card… not strategy alone?

But then again, future-self was also dating future-Kinomoto. Things _obviously_ did not end up the way Syaoran predicted them to.

"Sakura!"

Mini-Syaoran and Mini-Sakura heard big-Syaoran call for his girlfriend.

"Summon Windy but don't contain the Thunder," he ordered. "Wait for my signal!"

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks. _Wait for his signal? What is he doing? _Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning grounded just a foot away from Sakura. Screaming, she stumbled backwards and fell on her bum; at this point, both Sakura and Syaoran were drenched in rain. The water soaked them to the bone and Syaoran knew that his cold was probably going to get ten times worse in the morning.

Without thinking twice, Syaoran caught Sakura's upper arm and pulled her up. "Do what they're doing," he hissed. "Summon the Shield."

"But they'll sense our aura!" Sakura complained and Syaoran's grip tightened slightly on her arm.

"Kinomoto, they've probably _already_ sensed our auras. Haven't you noticed that they're _a thousand_ times stronger than we are now?!"

Sakura considered what he said and nodded. She summoned the Shield and immediately the rain stopped assaulting them. They started running in the direction their counterparts went and caught up in time to see a wind spirit confusing the Thunder Beast. Loud beats of thunder and blinding streaks of lightning surrounded them and Sakura and Syaoran stayed close to each other.

"Element Thunder!" Xiao Lang roared and that caused Syaoran to frown. _Why is he fighting thunder with thunder?_

From Xiao Lang's ofuda shot streaks of lightening that came in contact with the Thunder Beast. Wordlessly, Ying Fa's Windy Card formed a helix with Xiao Lang's thunder and began encasing the screaming beast. Sakura and Syaoran looked up at the sky to see Ying Fa flying—_with wings?!_ The mini-mes glanced at each other; Sakura visibly gulped.

"Windy!" Ying Fa roared. "Encase him!"

Without hesitation, Windy began to form a bubble around the Thunder Card and that was when Xiao Lang made his move. "As the Master of the Cards, I, Li Syaoran, command you to return to your power that is confined. Return, _Sakura Thunder Card_!" And just like when Xiao Lang captured the Maze Card, Thunder's aura began to confine itself into a sealed card. The tip of Xiao Lang's sword was connected with the outline of a card in midair—in the distance, Sakura and Syaoran heard Ying Fa say '_Windy, return_.'

Within the blink of an eye, Thunder was sealed and the rain began to ease up. Ying Fa landed beside Xiao Lang and grinned, pecking his cheek. Xiao Lang threw the Thunder Card in the air and it disappeared in a flash of white light; then, without warning, he looked over at the tree Syaoran and Sakura were hiding behind.

"Seeing you two, I keep wondering _how_ Ying Fa and I were so _tactless_."

Syaoran frowned and jumped out from behind his tree. "I HAVE TACT!"

Sakura slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. _Way to go, Li-kun_.

_.xx._

___Beta-edited: Sakura-chan MOTC_

**Updates will be regular again! Anyway, two things: 1) the PDF won't be available YET but I promise it will go up and 2) I am going to start doing story commissions! Details will be available on Tumblr and DeviantArt but the short-version is: I will write a story for you (if you give me details of your characters and plot and everything else) or write a fanfiction for you (for any fandom that I am familiar with). Original stories can be posted on any website with credits to myself, and fanfiction as well. I need to be made aware of the links. Chapters will be $2 Canadian up to a maximum of 5000 words (approx 14 - 15 pages), paid via PayPal. There is no limit to how many chapters I'll do, so we can go on forever :P**

**If you are interested, there is a poll on my fanfiction page and on my DeviantArt page (as of January 5, 2013). Let me know if you are interested and I will keep you guys posted on when commissions will be open!**


	8. Loopy Expeditions

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

_***Edited and revamped***_

_**NOTE-**_

_**This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN **__but__** if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one.**_

_**Eventually, all of my older works will be redone.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_.xx._

Loopy Expeditions

"Isn't it weird how the rain just randomly stopped?" Rika commented the following morning. "I mean, it was as random as how the thunder storm _began_. If I didn't know any better—" she waved her fingers like she was going to say something mysterious, "I'd say _magic_ is involved."

Chiharu glared at Rika. "Shut up! You're gonna get Takash—"

_Too late,_ Xiao Lang mouthed to his girlfriend as the aforementioned boy began spewing out stories of magicians, and witchcraft, and broomsticks, and black cats. Ying Fa simply shook her head and continued walking directly behind the group of students. They decided that they were going to go swimming but since Sakura and Syaoran were still under the weather from running around in _two_ consecutive thunderstorms, they decided not to partake in the actual swimming but just lounge around as the others did.

"And _then_ there were the Salem Witch Hunts!"

Ying Fa's eyes flickered to Takashi. "_Those_ were real, Takashi."

"Exactly!"

"You're supposed to make something _up_; otherwise it opposes everything you've already said."

Sakura blinked and looked between Takashi and Ying Fa. "So he was _lying_ the whole time? _Hoeee_…"

Syaoran groaned. "When will you ever lear—" He paused, looked at Ying Fa and pouted. "_Never mind_."

Xiao Lang chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ying Fa's shoulders. "Kiddos, the river is just around the bend. Last one there gets bonked by Chiharu's mallet." Before the words left his mouth, the kids broke off into sprints to get to the river first. Syaoran, who could care less, didn't run but rather walked alongside future-him and future-Sakura.

Sakura _had_ started running, realized that Syaoran wasn't, stopped, backtracked, and was now walking beside Ying Fa.

"So," Syaoran kicked a rock. "How'd… yeah, you know… _that_."

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang exchanged amused glances. "How'd what, mini-me?" Xiao Lang inquired and was greeted with a nasty glare by his counterpart. Was he really such a douchebag when he was younger? Well, considering how often Tomoyo reminded him of how 'cute of an asshole' he was, he figured that mini-him was quite the accurate portrayal.

Though Xiao Lang felt he was a _teeny_ bit nicer than how past-self him was.

"You _know_," Syaoran emphasized. "_That_!" He pointed from Ying Fa to Xiao Lang and back again. "_Thattt_!" He repeated, putting oomph in the _t_. Sakura looked at Syaoran before to the future-two.

"I think he means how you… us… _we_ started dating?"

Syaoran's eyes widened and he looked back at Sakura. "You believe every word Yamazaki says yet you can figure out what _I'm_ trying to say?! How the hell does your** brain **work, Kinomoto?!"

"_Ahem_," Ying Fa cleared her throat. "Older-Kinomoto standing _right_ here."

Syaoran turned back to the smirking big-Sakura. "Augh, my head is _hurting_. Just tell me, _how_?"

Xiao Lang shrugged. "It just did? You know, she's the Card Mistress and I'm the Master of the Cards so from a _destiny_ point of view, it was meant to be?"

Syaoran sighed and his shoulders slumped dejectedly. "You _aren't_ going to give me a straight answer, are you?"

"You already _know_ the two of us are dating," Ying Fa giggled. "What more do you need to know? Besides, before we leave we're going to erase your memories _anyway. _We were specifically told by Kero and—"

"Oh my gosh, Kero!" Sakura gasped, horrified. "He's still in my backpack in the girls' cabin… what do you think he's doing?! Oh no, oh no, _oh no_!"

Ying Fa smiled. "He probably found some treats and is eating his life away. Besides, didn't you pack him a handheld game?"

Sakura nodded, slowly. "I _did_ but can't he sense all this magic?"

Ying Fa shook her head. "Nope. Mine and Xiao Lang's magic are undetectable in this era except by _you_ both because _you_ are us. And since _my_ cards appear at the same time that _your_ cards do, Kero can't sense it."

"But Kero sensed your auras when we first saw you." Syaoran stated in an accusatory fashion. "Explain _that_ one, older-Kinomoto."

Xiao Lang butt in. "He sensed the resemblance of _your_ auras in _ours_. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sakura grabbed her head. "Ugh, now _my_ head is hurting." The four of them came upon the little river to see that the others had already begun swimming. Naoko waved at them and invited the chaperons to come in. Something about the water being great? Ying Fa shook her head, saying that she wanted to keep Sakura and Syaoran company as they weren't going to jump in.

Xiao Lang was all but _ready_ to take a dip in the river. He ripped his shirt off and immediately, Rika's jaw dropped—so what if she had a teeny crush on the camp counselor. Ying Fa sat down on a blanket that the other kids and laid down and was promptly joined by Syaoran and Sakura.

"Hey! Watch this!" Rika yelled as she climbed onto one of the rocks that bordered the river. Naoko's eyes widened.

"DON'T JUM—" too late. Rika jumped.

"SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Tomoyo yelled as Takashi and Eriol started swimming towards her. Rika, who actually _couldn't swim_, suddenly realized how stupid her idea was and started flailing in the water. Within a heartbeat, Xiao Lang swam up to her and saved her little life.

Syaoran poked Ying Fa. "Rika has a crush on him."

Ying Fa, who was too busy worrying over Rika, idly glanced at him. "I know. She didn't learn _how_ to swim until I transformed the Wave Card into a Sakura Card." Ying Fa began running to her boyfriend and Rika .

"Are you out of your mind?" Ying Fa raised an eyebrow. "Why would you _do_ something like that!?"

Rika smiled sheepishly at her. "I thought I could float?"

Ying Fa shook her head in a disapproving manner. "No. Do _not_ do that unless you let us _know_ beforehand. What if Xiao Lang wasn't there to help you?"

Syaoran coughed, which sounded rather fake, behind Ying Fa. Sakura had glomped Rika and told her how glad she was that Rika was saved on time. Xiao Lang sat back and leaned on his arms. "Seriously, _why would you do that_?!"

Rika blushed. "At least I'm alive?"

Again, Syaoran coughed and Ying Fa nudged him, shooting him a dirty look. _Shut up_. She mouthed. Ying Fa ended up giving Rika a time-out and forbade her from getting back into the water for the rest of the day. Needless to say, Rika was thoroughly upset, especially when she saw Xiao Lang putting Naoko on his shoulders and playing water-fight with Eriol and Tomoyo.

_I want to be up on his shoulders._ She thought. _Stupid Ying Fa putting me in time-out. What does _she_ have that I don't?!_

As Xiao Lang helped Naoko push Tomoyo off of Eriol's shoulders, felt the familiar spark. He glanced over at his girlfriend; they locked eyes and Ying Fa subtly nodded—it was a Sakura Card. Loop, to be exact.

And mingling with Loop's aura was the Clow Loop's aura. It was going to be a double loop, the captors just knew it. Sakura, who was building a sandcastle with Rika, suddenly felt a tingle and her back straightened. Immediately after, Syaoran felt it and the two were aware there was a Clow Card nearby.

"We should uh… head back now," Syaoran called out and Takashi raised an eyebrow at him. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Eriol were still in the water but Takashi waddled out.

"Already? We just _got_ here."

"Well Sasaki almost drowned so I would _assume_ she needs rest!" Syaoran roared. The sensation of there being a Clow Card was getting closer. Xiao Lang, who was still in the river with the others, decided to give his two cents.

"I think the kid's right," he commented, "Rika _does_ need to rest."

Rika's eyes widened. "I _do_ but I feel weak!" She called from her position on the blanket. "Maybe you need to carry me?"

Ying Fa was trying very hard to not burst into laughter. Apparently Rika's attraction to older men was from the pre-Terada-sensei era. She couldn't _wait_ to return to their regular lives and make fun of Rika about her mini-crush on Syaoran when they were younger. After all, all of their friends now knew about their magic. And, if Ying Fa's assumption was correct, the reason she and Xiao Lang have no recollection of the spring trip because their memories were wiped out at the end of the trip by _their_ older-selves. Just like how Ying Fa was planning on erasing Sakura and Syaoran's memories.

But now that she knew about Rika's shenanigans… let the teasing begin.

"I'll carry you!" Takashi offered before Xiao Lang could open his mouth. Rika's eyes narrowed.

"No, thank you. I'll _walk_."

"Kinomoto and I'll go on ahead!" Without warning, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran off. Everybody stared at them and Xiao Lang snickered—he wasn't too worried about capturing their Loop Card, but their counterparts evidently were quite anxious.

"Think he likes her?" Naoko voiced and Tomoyo began squealing.

"Oh my _gosh_! Where's the video camera when I need it—WAIT FOR ME GUYS! I HAVE TO TAPE YOU!"

Ying Fa shook her head and approached Rika. "Come on you," she held her hand out, "time to head back to the cabin so you can rest. Think you can make it back to the girls' cabin?"

Rika took Ying Fa's hand and hauled herself up. Though she didn't _like_ accepting the help from Ying Fa (who she idolized up until the point Rika realized her crush for Xiao Lang), she still took it anyway. "Yeah, I'm good to go back to our cabin." Rika muttered.

"You sure?"

Rika shot her nose in the air. "Yes, I'm sure. Can we go now?"

Naoko, Chiharu, and Tomoyo ran up to Ying Fa and Chiharu slipped her hand into hers. "Are we going back to _our_ cabin or the boys'?"

"Ours," Ying Fa smiled. Xiao Lang jogged up to his girlfriend; he was still shirtless but had his t-shirt thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll go catch up with the twerps." Placing a kiss on Ying Fa's cheek, Xiao Lang ran off. Tomoyo entered a fit of squeals and Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika sighed.

"I wish I can find a man like that," Chiharu murmured in a hopeless romantic kind of way. At that precise moment, Takashi tripped on a rock and fell face first into the sand. The group burst into laughter.

_.xx._

"Sakura!" Xiao Lang called as he continued sprinting towards their mini-mes. "Syaoran!"

The two stopped running and turned around to see Xiao Lang approaching them; they were both unaware of how Syaoran's hand was still encircling Sakura's wrist. Xiao Lang, however, _did_ notice it but chose not to comment. He did smirk though.

"Sense it?" Xiao Lang asked and the little ones nodded.

"I don't know which one it is," Syaoran murmured and immediately a whirlwind of aura surrounded them. Grunting, Xiao Lang lunged forward and caught both Sakura and Syaoran and pulled them straight into his chest—the auras were his Loop and _their_ Loop. His assumption was correct: it was a double loop.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Sakura shrieked as the lash of wind prevented her from moving. She was glad that Xiao Lang was there—a slow blush began to rise to her cheek. _And_ he was supposedly her boyfriend in the future.

"LOOP!" Xiao Lang roared. "YOURS AND MINE!"

After a few more moments, the aura disappeared and the three slowly pulled away from each other. Syaoran examined their surroundings and frowned: "Nothing changed."

"Yes," Xiao Lang felt the aura of both Loops around them. "It did. We're in Loop's world now."

"Look!" Sakura pointed ahead of them—the river they had just came from was clearly in view. The three slowly turned around and saw that the same river was in view _behind_ them.

Syaoran fisted his hand. "Great… and now we're dealing with _two_ of them?!"

"Unfortunately. Come on!" Xiao Lang began running; Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks before following him—he evidently knew what he was doing.

_.xx._

_Eight Years in the Future_

"Still haven't figured anything out yet?" Touya asked. It had been approximately twenty-four hours since his sister and Syaoran went missing and they weren't _back yet_. Eriol had done every magic trick under the sun—except pull a bunny out of a hat, but _nothing_ was bringing back the two lost in time.

"He could always time travel back there," Yue suggested and Ruby glared at him.

"We can't have _all three_ magicians on a hunt through time. Let Sakura and Syaoran get their cards and come back."

Touya growled loudly. "IF I COULD SKIN YOU _ALIVE_ HIIRAGIZAWA!"

Eriol, who was sitting on the sofa, slouched. _Trust me, if I could skin me alive…_

_.xx._

**Ta da :)**


	9. Where's Waldo

**Good Ol' Days**  
_Accidentally releasing 10 of Sakura's cards into the whirlpool of time, Eriol instructs Sakura and Syaoran have to travel through time to reclaim what is theirs. But there is one condition: they are not allowed to change anything. Doing so could change the very essence of time._

_***Edited and revamped***_

_**NOTE-**_

_**This story is a REWRITE. The old version of this story titled PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE will be no longer available on FFN **__but__** if you message me, I still have it saved so I will be able to send you a copy. Mind you, the old version was poorly written, which is why I decided to rewrite this one.**_

_**Eventually, all of my older works will be redone.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_.xx._

Where's Waldo

Ying Fa felt a strong aura blanket the area and immediately knew that Xiao Lang, Syaoran, and Sakura were pulled into Loop's carnival world. Her gut clenched knowing that she wouldn't be there to help her boyfriend but had faith in him to be able to pull through. He _always_ pulled through, no matter what the situation. Her only mission now was to keep the _others_ preoccupied enough so that they didn't realize that their two friends and Xiao Lang were still gone.

"So how long have you and Xiao Lang been together for?" Tomoyo whirled her camera onto Ying Fa. Eriol groaned _loudly_ in the background and he was met with Tomoyo's impeccable Li Syaoran-esque glare. She was about as scary as Syaoran.

Keyword: about.

"Forever," Ying Fa responded, knowing that the children present wouldn't understand the actual meaning behind her response. "We're destined for each other."

Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo and even Rika squealed super loudly. Takashi and Eriol looked at each other before shaking their heads. _Women._

"Do you love him _a lot_?" Chiharu asked and Ying Fa blushed a little. Her non-verbal response elicited another round of squeals courtesy of the four young girls. Eriol covered his ears with his hands and Takashi could only sigh at the ooey gooeyness of the situation. He practically _grew up_ with the four girls, plus Sakura, and they were all hopeless romantics.

Kind of annoying.

Especially since _none _of them agreed to help him woo Chiharu into his open and loving arms. Neither did they agree to help him _stop_ her from hitting him with a mallet every time he opened his mouth. Sure he _lied_, but he lied with good intentions.

_What does Naoko usually say?_ Takashi pondered, tuning the girls out. _Good intentions are paved with yellow bricks? No wait, that's the Wizard of Oz—ugh, my brain hurts now._

That's why he left the truth telling up to _everybody_ else other than him. Takashi was better at fibbing anyway.

_.xx._

"So how do we capture it?" Sakura asked. She released her Clow Staff and had it clutched tightly in her hands. Syaoran and Xiao Lang released their swords and were examining their surroundings; Syaoran was still trying to comprehend how he could see the _same_ beach in _both_ directions and Xiao Lang was pissed off that he was stuck in the Loop without his girlfriend. She was _much_ better at finding Waldo—Xiao Lang knew he would overlook a simple detail and possibly overstep the break in the Loop, thus being stuck inside of the Loop world for _that_ much longer.

_Dang that woman and playing Where's Waldo with her nieces… and my nieces too!_

"You have to find where Loop starts and restarts." Xiao Lang responded. "If I remember correctly, you have to cut where the break in the Loop is and that releases the spirit of the card."

Syaoran nodded, really slowly. "Okay. Great. Find the break—but how on _earth_ are we gonna know if it's the break in _your_ Loop or _ours_."

"I never said it was going to be easy." Xiao Lang muttered in annoyance. "That's when you're gonna have to use your aura dowsing skills. Figure out by its aura if it's _mine_ or _yours_."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded; Sakura was slightly worried about what was going to happen. She hadn't been in a situation where she had to capture her card _with_ one of their future counterparts present. It intimidated her ever so slightly—she felt _inexperienced_. As if sensing her lack of self-confidence, Xiao Lang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My Sakura did it, so can you."

A slow smile spread across Sakura's lips and she nodded. "Yes!"

Syaoran was off to the side, watching. He felt stupid for being jealous _of_ himself with a girl he wasn't even _dating_…

Yet.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked, holding her staff a bit higher. "We split up?"

Xiao Lang shook his head. "Not entirely. _You_ two go together and I'll go the other way—I've done this before but it's you guys' first capture. Remember, Loop isn't as dumb as you may think it is; it has the ability to sense your aura and feelings. Don't be afraid _or_ confused, because the world will mould to reflect your deepest fear." Xiao Lang looked Sakura directly in the eyes. "If you two split up, do _not_ be afraid of being alone, understood?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Alright. Good luck!" Without another moment of hesitation, the captors ran in opposite directions.

_.xx._

Eriol and Takashi went back to the boys' cabin and Ying Fa guided the girls back to the girls' cabin. The entire time, she had her attention locked onto Loop's flaring aura and Xiao Lang's one intermingling. Faintly, she could feel Syaoran and Sakura but theirs were overpowered by the Sakura Loop and Clow Loop.

_Please capture it in one piece._ Ying Fa prayed mentally. After the Loop, they still had Rain and Wood to capture and Ying Fa was willing to bet Xiao Lang's inheritance that those two were going to appear _together_.

As they always did.

_Good luck, baby._

_.xx._

Xiao Lang sometimes wished that he could relive his childhood but _this_ was not what he had in mind. It felt like he was running forever with no end in sight—and that was no exaggeration. There _was_ no end. Seamlessly the loop transformed from beach to forest and back to beach and Xiao Lang had _yet_ to find a break.

He was _really_ getting annoyed.

"XIAO LANG!"

Xiao Lang frowned and looked both ways but found nobody. _Who called me?_

"DOWN HERE!"

Xiao Lang looked up and was stumped to see Sakura and Syaoran above him, but they were standing on land. The Loop had created a _strange_, strange world it seemed.

"How'd you get… never mind." Xiao Lang scanned his surroundings before looking back up at the twerps. "One second!" He closed his eyes and almost instantaneously he sprouted a pair of wings. Launching into the air, Xiao Lang was able to break the threshold of the Loop and entered the vicinity that Sakura and Syaoran were. Gravity flipped upside down and Xiao Lang felt his body being pulled in two directions before he entered the atmosphere of the part of Loop that Sakura and Syaoran were in.

"This is so _twisted_." Syaoran snarled. "Are we _ever_ going to capture this thing?"

Xiao Lang nodded. "We will. Be patient; look for the break."

"What exactly do you mean by break?" Sakura inquired, truly confused. Xiao Lang sighed.

"Where one world of the Loop ends and the next begins. So far everything has been seamless, it's when you can tell that the Loop is changing that you know you found the break."

"Let's look for it together." Sakura suggested. "Three of us are more likely to find it versus just one."

Syaoran glared at her. "Excuse me! You and I were _together_ the entire time."

"I meant that he's more powerful…" Sakura knew she dug herself a trap with that one.

"He is **me**!"

"Yes, but _he_ is also a lot older with a lot more training!"

Xiao Lang shook his head. "Can you both argue _after_?! We have to get our Loops before it decides to disappear indefinitely and before you ask, _yes_, it can do that. Let's go!" Without waiting to see their reaction, Xiao Lang began running towards the 'beach.' Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other momentarily before following him.

_.xx._

Rika fell asleep as soon as the girls returned to the cabin and Chiharu, Tomoyo, and Naoko decided to view the footage from earlier. Ying Fa collapsed onto the sofa and grabbed a magazine that was neatly stacked on the coffee table. She wasn't paying attention to the latest gossip; her mind was elsewhere.

_I can feel Loop._ She thought. _I know Syaoran can do it. Remember, be one with your cards—they're yours just as much as they are mine. Tell it what to do, baby._

"Ying Fa!"

Breaking out of her reverie, she looked over at Naoko ushering her over. "Come look at Rika being stupid."

Ying Fa cracked a grin. Surely watching the video footage from their beach trip from earlier would get her mind off of her boyfriend and her card.

_.xx._

_Show yourself!_ Xiao Lang thought. _Where is the break? I know Loop can't be so well hidden._ Xiao Lang's eyes widened when he realized the answer to his question—there were _two_ Loops. What if the break in the Loop wasn't for just _one_ Loop…? What if the break was integrated together, thus making it harder to find?

_I have to determine which Loop is theirs and which is mine_. Stopping, he turned around to see his counterparts come to a halt. "Stay here." He commanded and dashed off without waiting to see if they had a response.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked and Syaoran shrugged.

Xiao Lang ran off a few feet away from them before stopping and unleashing his aura. Syaoran and Sakura stumbled back when they felt the power rushing from his body—never in their lives had they felt something of such calibre; it was rather frightening.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Xiao Lang roared as his aura licked every nook and cranny of the Loop that they were in. "LOOP," he bellowed. "SHOW. YOURSELF!"

Almost immediately, one half of the world was beginning to bleed green. Sakura and Syaoran looked in all directions and saw how perfectly the green began from one part of the sky and how perfectly it came to a halt on the ground. Sakura's eyes widened—the breaks! "Li, the break!"

Syaoran nodded, knowing what to do. Both captors sprinted off in opposite directions, hoping to get to one of the two breaks in time to cut it. Xiao Lang was still using his aura to control the whereabouts of _his_ Loop. Sakura was able to reach one break and scanned her surroundings to find Syaoran find the other break. They both nodded at each other and, simultaneously, sliced where green met colour.

Immediately, two auras lashed out and Xiao Lang snarled, gripping his sword tightly. He retracted his aura and yelled out: "NOW, SAKURA!"

Jumping, Sakura was stunned for a moment before realizing what she had to do: "I command you to return to your power confined, LOOP!"

A she finished her incantation, Xiao Lang started his: "As the Master of the Cards, I, Li Syaoran, command you to return to your power that is confined. Return, _Sakura Loop Card_!"

Both sets of auras formed a helix in the air before shooting towards their respective master. Syaoran stood from where he was and watched the show before everything settled back down. Xiao Lang clasped a pink card and Sakura clutched her red Clow card.

"We did it!" Sakrua squealed and Xiao Lang's shoulders slumped.

"I need to play Where's Waldo more." He muttered more to himself. Syaoran slowly approached them while whispering an incantation to have his sword transform back into a pendant.

"Fine, that was _kind_ of cool." Syaoran shot to a smirking Xiao Lang. "But I never doubted you for a second."

"Sure," Xiao Lang snickered. "Of course you didn't."

Syaoran's glare hardened—was it possible for somebody to hate themself _so_ much?! In a weird and twisted way, yes, it was.

"Come on, kids, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." Xiao Lang winked at Syaoran before walking in the direction of the boys' cabin. Syaoran was fuming and wasn't aware when Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should be glad you grew up to be _him_."

Syaoran, nastily, glanced over at Sakura. "Why?"

"He's smart, funny, and has the best girlfriend ever." The look on Syaoran's face caused Sakura to burst into laughter. "Come on, Li-kun."

Mumbling incoherent things under his breath, Syaoran decided to follow Sakura follow Xiao Lang back to the boys' cabin. For the duration of the walk, however, Syaoran was asking himself _why_ he didn't like Xiao Lang—what was it about his future self that irked Syaoran so much?

_.xx._


End file.
